The Little Bit of Me Left
by TributewholovesBLUECOKE
Summary: SoN drama/romance/ adventure fanfic with Ginger Jaques as the main character, (who is a stronger, more important (but not overpowered) Hazel Levesque). "But me and him, we were beyond the eyes, we were shadows under the sun, always." Expect plot twist(s), lovable characters, apparently great writing style, and the perfect sized chapters. R&R please! [Complete]
1. Always A Shadow Under The Sun

**AN: I apologize for the first review being me to ask reviews... It was my first day. *facepalm* Also, I'd like you note if you know me and are a family/friend please keep your reviews anonymous, so no one knows who you or I are. Thank you! It means the world! Also... I am taking request, see my other story: ** s/11936904/1/Come-One-Come-All-Requests-being-taken **for more info. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not a middle aged man.**

It started the day my brother, in away, visited.

Nico Di Angelo doesn't visit, he pops in with a precision of only inconvenient times. He never stays long, and leaves you staring blankly with a bowl of Napoleon ice cream, thats melting from the sweat of your hands and the fever from the heating system (which he tends to use at excess for the seconds he's there just to annoy you).

But no, I'm slicker then him. After all, even demigod siblings can still live their short lives to the goal of a sister; to not have to be better then everyone, just your brother.

When the next visit came, falling on the arrival day of Percy Jackson,who was the son of Neptune who dangerously acted Greek, I was as lax as a snake in summer haze of July.

Alone in the ungodly early hour, the glimmer of an old mother daughter show playing (one I'd seen enough times to memorize it already), there was nothing to be done.

Nothing to be done about going to Alaska.

Nothing to be done about what it'd do, or not knowing what it'd do.

Nothing to be done about Nico having gotten mad at me early about not being able to say no.

Is it just me or is there something with a bittersweet taste in the inevitable? I can never tell when it really is just me who thinks something. Thats the whole point isn't it?

In all honesty, when Mars claimed Frank Zhang, I just stood there in the awe of chaos, my nod was thoughtlessly when he chose ME as the companion for him and Percy Jackson. Okay. I should've known he'd chose his best friend, well... His only friend. And we'd made such a team during War Games. On the plus side, it wasn't like I was gonna sit around here anyways. I was too much like half brother, Nico. Which goes to show that deep inside, I really am the daughter of Pluto, even if I make it difficult for others to believe and always tell them to shut up about it.

"Ginger," Nico said, groggily. He'd fallen asleep in the night, with the messy shaggy black mop of his hair laying on the denim of my pants.

"Record time Angelo," I felt my fingers through his hair, slightly trembling, a dark color of cinnamon. "You only slept for 6-7 hours."

"I- I didn't wanna miss the last few moments I could spend before you died," sitting up he yawned, long, skinny, and pale arms stretching out. Even half asleep my dear brother could be at an extreme annoyingness level.

"Oh shush, no one is gonna die," I rolled my eyes.

Now fully awake, he raised an eyebrow at me, "Thats some sick Underworld joke, right?"

No one would confuse us for siblings, even half siblings. Whereas he had his hair was unkept and black, my hair neatly went down to my loose set shoulders, was curly and, hence my name, a ginger color. It was the color of a dark carrot, with dark brown skin, rather then a scary ill shade of white like his.

"I see you've been up for awhile," He eyed my clothes. Ebony boots, which I wore for good luck, my black skinny jeans, a cream tank top and a soft furry violet SPQR hoodie, for a little bit of home.

"I'm always prepared," standing up, and slipping my golden spatha into a worn leather sheath.

"Maybe not always," he stepped to the frame of a wooden door, where we walked out, shadows under the light, in a haven we had to save.

"Oh, very funny Di Angelo," His arms wrapped around me, a rare occurrence of the physical interaction from him. "So, other then Percy, the end of the world, what brings the great Ghost King of the Underworld here?"

"I told you, I wanted to see you. Does there need to be more then 3 reasons?" Nico raised an eyebrow, and smoothed it over, his head turned over, he played it off as a question.

"With you?" With maybe a little bit of sarcasm. "Of course."

"Clever. Does it even matter Ginger? I can't stay, and I know thats what your getting to." his sigh, the facade cruel older brother demeanor, as always.

But me and him, we were beyond the eyes, we were shadows under the sun, always.

 **AN: Please review, favorite, or follow! Thanks! Very much appreciated. MAY 20 2016 Reviews are messed up right now. Please PM me if you review and let me know what you said.**


	2. Someone To Cry On, Someone to Hold

**AN: I don't own anything. _Review_ and fav and follow! Encourages more updates! And FYI Ginger is not an OOC (out of character) Hazel, she is an entirely different person who replaced Hazel. This takes place once they get to the Pax. Disclaimer: Again... I don't own anything. Except maybe my OC(s).**

The threadbare lavender strap of my backpack itched on the bare skin of my shoulder, as I found myself staring out at the edge of sight. Watching the distance, the ever-lasting waving roll of a blue sea. Listening with a grimace to the creaks beneath the soles of my Converse on the wooden boards of the only Roman Navy ship, the Pax. A rowboat. Side by side with Zhang on a decomposing bench, and Percy in front, who's arms were out to his side like he was showing the world what he was made of with some awesome Thai Chi. The boat, something that could fit inside a small, middle of nowhere Micky D's bathroom, rocked in the aquatic vastness.

"You alright, Jaques?" Frank asked, calling me by a lost last name. "You look like your going be sick."

"I'm fine, just distracted thats all." I frowned at the floor with intense gold eyes, a color like sheets of metal when mad, or distant, like now. But as they fell upon his warm brown eyes, I softened, I could imagine they became a light bronze shade nearly matching his. Some think the change of my eyes is a curse by a god or minor deity. But thats just something I let them believe, like so many other things. Thats what they have to do for a girl shrouded in mystery, oh so more like Nico then I have them believe.

"Your thinking about him, your brother I mean." his rough eyebrows slightly knit.

"I'm just worried, he left as soon as I crossed the border, I knew he wouldn't stay with Reyna, but..." I let the slips of words from my tongue roll off, and then they didn't. I didn't find it easy to open up, in any way, about what I thought. I was well too guarded for that.

"You think he might do something. What did he say?" Frank knew me better, so consistent against the stubbornness I gave, and he was the best at connecting the dots.

"He said he might know something, which is him, and he's trying to save everything as alway." I was resisting the strange urge to lay up against him. I shook it outta my head. What was that about? He was a friend. And just a friend. I knew people thought we were cute, but there was no way he'd crush on me. I don't think he saw me that way.

"Sounds normal. But your his sister, you know him best. You probably have some crazy 6th sense about him yet to be discovered by Romankind, knowing you." Frank shrugged to make me feel better. Yes, he was skilled in the art of Ginger. Is it me, or did he scotch closer? Did I scotch over? "What do you thinking is going on in Nicoville?"

It was me. It was me who got closer, but _he_ didn't move away.

"I don't know. Something that will almost get him killed. Something that will end him up nearly dead at my feet, and I'll have to revive the life in him, before he sends off." I half laughed half huffed. I could see his smile in my mind. We both came close, till we were touching, when he rest one his large gentle arms around me, with this obvious awkward tension, that was sorta cute...

"We gotta pull in for the day here people." Percy stepped back, and before he turned around, with what I would imagine to be **shocked** aqua blue eyes, but it went scarce. On an instinct we ended up on opposite side of the bench, Frank almost falling over the splintered edge. Percy raised an eyebrow at us, then wiped his forehead with the palm of his dripping hand, giving me a breath of relief. He looked like a legionnaire who'd spent guard duty as punishment for the past 6 hours in extremely sticky temperatures, and I'd seen plenty of those. Beads of sweat glistening in the fading daylight, small beads of perspiration in the sun.

On land, the air was taught in a humid nervousness, like there was something horrid, which was far beyond totally possible. Shimmering of heat in the field of wheat, seemingly going on for miles. It all mimicked some pleasantly boring farm state. With the gap where geography intellect should've been, I wondered where the Pluto we'd landed. California still? Or maybe even Oregon.

To follow the keen sense borne in us of danger, we took our stuff and walked on, preceded by the familiarized blast of the sounds of a bastille blaring. The normality of the sound back where we were from was displaced in the area between us and home, so I knew we weren't at all in welcome territory.


	3. Life Is A Bunch of Schist

**AN: Thanks for the reviews so far! If you read, please review! Share it with your friends! Let's make this rock! Disclaimer: Three times a charm right? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. *sniff***

This was the day I completed the lesson of learning that life... Is load of schist.

The metaphorical bell for this metaphorical class rang when we saw the giant. And the lesson began. This is no misnomer, the name giant, people. When we demigods saw giants, we aren't talking about midget monsters, obviously, otherwise we'd call them shorties.

"Thats Polybotes," I knew I was gapping.

Polybotes, bain of Neptune. 40 feet tall, skyscraper, wearing barnacle crusted bronze armor with the faces of the nightmares of demigods; monsters. With a puke shade of seaweed green for hair. The legs were like a Komodo dragon, long and scaly. And an army at his hand. Majority of it being Cyclopes, with wild sub-breed centaurs herds, and also Stheno, Percy's biggest admirer. The army was twice the size, and better supplied, then the Twelfth Legion's cohorts combined. A sight I was all to personally familiar with.

Thats when I notice the absolute hyperventilation going on next to me.

"Percy?" I whipped around. Catching him with my hands, and holding him up. His mutter was soft, and hardly audible, but clear. 'Not right', 'This doesn't make sense...', and other mumblings along the same lines.

"Frank, help him up," I put one of Percy's arms around my shoulder, Frank taking the other side. "Percy? Can you hear me? Can you walk?" He shakily nodded in response.

"Do you smell that Ma Gasket?" Polybotes roared, a sound heard from across the field. Ma Gasket, a female Cyclopes (the only reason I knew SHE was a SHE was because of her name, and the chain-mill muumuu she was wearing.) Without needed a response, he smiled (and you could tell) and said, " _Demigods_."

If that wasn't enough chills to experience for even the biggest horror story fan, three basilisk snakes from his scalp preceded to aerial drop down to the dirt floor to add to the affect.

"What are the chances they aren't coming after us?" Frank mumbled to me.

"About as good as the chances of me putting on Ma Gasket's horrible clothes," I said.

"Not good then," Frank agreed.

Then came the Ding Dong. A small, rip off bakery item, landing right in the middle of the army.

To know it wasn't a real cupcake, you would have to know that Cyclopes hate vegan food, and that as soon it landed in front of one, was sniffed, thrown three miles, where it probably landed in the water, to continue to terrify other creatures with its fake wheatless blandness and doughiness. This is how I knew that it was no real cupcake.

This is also how the Giant Army ended up moving out. Charging a cringing battle cry, "Destroy New Rome!"

I thought my ears would start bleeding.

Once the immediate threat seemed to have pass over, our eyes feel upon a small hippy shop was, where the Ding Dong had originated.

"You can let go now," Percy raised an eyebrow. He only seemed _SLIGHTLY_ traumatized at this point. Had those bag under his eyes always been there? Carefully and slow, we put him on his own weight.

I let Frank and Percy head ahead of me, flanking the group, Percy in the middle because he was a venerable target at this point, and also because Frank had notched an arrow, and he'd get better aim from the front.

If you've ever lived in the city for an extended period of time, you've either been mugged, or felt like you were about to be. Or like when your sneaking something, and you think you hear your parents footsteps, and your heart starts racing, and you think in this delirious way that it all gonna end. Thats how I felt when the rough scratchy whip of force took me out at the ankles.

The texture of dirt rubbing up against my face, half knocked out, disorientation buzzing in my ears and in my mind. Dragging me like a demented plant, till finally, the tugging stopped, and the tendril recoiled.

In a haze of dizziness, I got up, wiping off the grim and opening my eyes. I was surrounded and kidnapped by little crazed wheat people. Karpoi, they were called at camp.

In their hands, were clubs. Thick, vine wrapped, heavyset, wooden clubs, with small sharp spikes on them. Clubs in the hands of 3 feet tall, off setting corn colored skinned dwarf people.

There chlorophyll colored eyes were glared at me with a disturbingly murderous look. Definitely agriculture beasts.

Midget monsters. Who would've thought?

"Take to Gaea," one stepped forward.

"Deliver to mistress," the others followed forth, bashing their clubs on grain seed spurting hands.

"Sorghum rule all!" another cheered.

"Now come on people! Can't we just figure this out? Don't you work for Ceres?" I ask hopefully. I couldn't kill them for long because of Thanatos, and there were too many. Surely there had to be some precious metal, something to save my butt, to get the other's attention! I held my hand out, hoping for some presences beneath the earth.

"We are wild people! Turn yourself in to the Mother Earth!" the presumed Sorghum lady growled.

"Not a chance, idiot," I shook my head. Thats when the earth went **_POP_** , and a giant rock erupted from the earth.

This was the biggest thing I'd ever summoned, and the strangest. All together it could fit a small condo, or close to two studio apartments.

The odd profanity shouts that came in response were like this "Schist!" "What the! Schist!" "Oh no! SCHIST!" and my favorite, "Get this schist outta here!" Now, it didn't SOUND like they were swearing but it was pretty darn close to it.

Finally I had to shout from the top of the boulder, "What?"

"Its schist! We can't grow on it! Stupid rock!"

By the way they were touching it and retreating, I figured schist was the kind of rock.

"I'm safe here, BUT I WISH SOMEONE WOULD COME AND HELP ME BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENS!" I hoped that would get the message through to Frank and Percy.

Thats when the calvary came running in. Percy, with a lighter in hand, and Frank, looking like he wasn't sure who to shoot first, with an expression so furious it was foreign to his face.

"Stand down! Or I'll set this whole field on fire!" Percy flipped the top of the lighter.

"He'll do it, he's insane!" I gave this mad scientist look.

Instantly, all of them went _poof_ , leaving little grain pieces behind.

I slid down the side, Frank there to steady me at the bottom.

"Well, that was unexpected," Percy laughed, putting the lighter in his pocket, just in case.

"Apparently we aren't always prepared for everything," I thought about what Nico had said, as we headed to the store, R.O.F.L.


	4. Get Your organic ROFL chapter now!

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support, Ethempat! Its great to have another Fanfic author's point of view. The hard work put into this chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers! You guys are great! Please review! Disclaimer: Alright, let's get this over with. I. Don't. Own. Anything. Except. Maybe. My. OC. Thank you! Disclaimer: I don't own anything, see other disclaimers for more XD.**

Apparently, when referring to the hippy store that had a Ding Dong launched from it, R.O.F.L doesn't stand for rolling on the floor laughing. It stands for Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles. This is according to the sign outside their bright rainbow colored stain glass door.

The walk through the fields was treacherous, spent dripping in sweat, running for our lives from a trio of toxic fanged, fire spitting, over-sized, snakes. By the time we reached the porch, we lost all hope of the patiences involved in manners and barged into the odd store without knocking. It was a store after all.

From the outside, the place looked like the kinda cabin a fairytale sprite would own, and from inside, it looked like the kinda place you wouldn't find anything you wanted in, unless, of course, you wanted the following *cough cough*: strange authentic dreamcatchers, books with titles that didn't make sense, strange sounding herbs and teas, and OTHER stuff you'd find in an old lady's attic or cupboard, because they had plenty of that!

Wearing a bright colored tie dyed shirt with the store's name and logo on it, was a pixieish girl smiling at us. It didn't fit together, her white frizzy hair in a messy ponytail, pointed elf ears, and ghostly translucent skin.

I hadn't realized Percy was still leaning on me (not that I minded) until he tried to steady himself on his own weight. He ended up stumbling onto the small wooden stand to the side of us, which had a statue of a head on it, causing it to crash and break on the floor.

"Oh you poor thing, breaking your father's statue like that, let me help you, Mr. Jackson." the employee girl helped him up. _Mr. Jackson_... This sent a big thought of uh oh through me, Frank, and Percy. Now kids, when a stranger knows your last name normally you just think they're a stalker, and you shout for help, or at least start to back away slowly. But for all you fellow demigods out there, this sort of occurrence means you should find the nearest sharp thing in the vicinity and get to interrogation, because it **cannot** be good.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? How do you know Percy's name?" I said, with an intense knitted eyebrow action going on.

"It's alright Ginger, I'm not Medea, or," her giggle sounded like air brushing on a chime of bells. "Circe. I'm a friend. I'm Fleecy, the cloud nymph. My manager is Arcus, or as Mr. Jackson knows her, Iris."

There was a sudden urgency in Percy's figure, in his voice, "Iris, is she here?"

"Yes Percy, I'm here. I've been waiting to see if you would come," thats when Arcus, or Iris, came. She looked like Fleecy's aunt, with similarly white colored hair, cut in a short curly bob, wearing the same clothes, but with tan skin, rounder ears, and purple eyes instead of Fleecy's blue. She flashed me a cautious look that held some meaning.

"If your here, and you run this place... Who does Iris Messaging then?" Percy'd head tilted. Fleecy raised her hand.

"Iris Messaging?" Frank and I asked, harmoniously.

"A form of communication the Greeks use," Iris nodded.

 ** _Greeks_**. Grecian demigods. They were real. Just like Percy had showed us, just as Octavian had feared. Holding back a gap and gasp, I remember'd I had my own theories and suspicions too, I had evidence of them the whole time, just like I thought.

"How about you show Percy and Ginger how it works Fleecy, and give Percy something to drink while your at it. Don't mix up the healers and the changers this time, I don't think that man wanted grass growing from his feet," Iris said, Fleecy looked a little guilty when she nodded. "I would like to talk to you Frank, if you don't mind." And so Frank and Iris went off to her office. Fleecy waved us along to another door, before I went in, I stopped.

"You should go first, and try to contact," I reassured him by placing a hand on his back, he took a deep breath, and then went in with her.

I waited for maybe fifteen minutes, pacing back and forth, crossing my fingers. Then finally, he came out, I gave him a meaningful look, and he shook his head. It hadn't worked, needless to say.

"It's blocked. And the tea, it was terrible," he said, looking forlorn.

"I'm sorry. You do look less green though." I pointed out. It was true, he had a little more color.

"You should go in and I-M Reyna. And don't worry 'bout it," he laughed drily. "I always preferred coffee to get caffeine anyways." He didn't want to talk about it, obviously.

Hesitation in my step, I walked in for my turn. The room was fairly empty, a desk with stacks of paper, a full bookshelf, and a simple gleaming bronze fountain.

"All you gotta do it throw this in the water and say, 'Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me-' then say the name of whoever you wanna see," Fleecy passed me a big shining coin of gold, the size of a quarter, engraved was some Greek goddess on one side, and on the other was some sky scraper building.

I turned it around with my dirt crusted finger nails in my palm. I knew who I should contact, and who I wanted to contact. But from what I knew about this, and what'd happen to Percy, only one of these names would work anyways.

"Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Reyna Arellano." and I threw it in the sun-kissed water.

I caught her at a bad time.

Immediately I knew she must've been in the Roman bath because bubbles were popping in the background, and her hair was soaking wet.

"Ginger!" her expression looked beyond shocked and sheepish. The exact description of beyond shocked and sheepish actually.

"Sorry!" I looked down, my face burning with a furious blush even though I could only see her head and above.

I explained to her about the Greeks, and where I was, but she didn't seemed surprised at all. It had seemed more likely that there were Greek demigods then it hadn't so I could see why this wasn't a big deal, but what happened next... Well... It was not what I had been expecting.

"Thats not it though. We ended up here because we were chased by basilisk, from the scalp of a giant, a giant who is the commander of a army of monster that's Pluto bent on destroying New Rome and camp," I took a deep breath, waiting for whatever reaction I was gonna get. All I got was a sad sigh. "Reyna..?" I pressed on.

"Look Ginger, I already knew this, and there nothing more I can do," she said.

"Wait... What!? When? How?" This was news to me, it was probably news to everyone.

"Lupa, she kept me informed, they'll be here by the Feast of Fortuna," Reyna had never seemed so... Hopeless to me. She'd always been a solider; optimistic, strong, very aware but never **ever** hopeless.

"There wasn't anything you can do about it so you didn't want to freak them out, you didn't want them to panic even more," I realized, she nodded. Maybe now was the time to tell her something. Before it got to late to do it, since we'd both be dead. Nico always said the souls of Asphodel are meaningless when they whine cause they didn't use their voice. I needed to use mine for once. "Reyna... Look... There something I should tell you..." I didn't think about telling her my great secret, I hadn't even thought of the wordings I'd use, like I'd planned on doing when telling her, it just came out, which never happened to me. I only had a few more minutes. Could I do it in then?

"Ginger, if you can, wait. I don't want to do this now. I can tell that this is important, but I don't think I can take anything more on right now. I want you, to want to tell me." Reyna stopped me.

She was right. What was I thinking? I shouldn't tell her this now. It'd just distract her, I couldn't afford that. And I really didn't want to tell her. So I nodded, then wiped my hand through, that Fleecy had motion on the side for me to do, and it disappeared. I muttered something I'd wanted to say to her under my breath, then walked out towards Percy.

Maybe I'd regret not telling her, if I ended up dying. But I couldn't change that now, couldn't I?


	5. Legends, and food trucks, oh my!

**A/N: PLEAAAAASSSEEE review. Sorry this one is so long! And no, this is not an April fools joke, it just happened to land on this day. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe my OCs!**

"How did it go? How are you feeling?" Frank asked, he had come back from talking to Iris minutes before my I-M fail with Reyna, acting a little strange.

If I was being honest I'd tell them it hadn't gone the greatest.

"Well, I told her and she said she already knew... But it's Reyna, she'll figure something out," And so I lied.

But since when did I ever feel inclined to tell the truth?

"We should go," Percy looked around, a little apprehensive.

"Where though? We don't exactly know where in Alaska were supposed to be going," I pointed out.

"Iris said we will find a guy, Phineas, in Portland, who will help us find out where Thanatos exactly is," Frank said, taking the bow strapped from his chest. Phineas, one of many tortured soul of the myths. I vaguely remembered reading things about him.

"Okay, but what about the basilisk, they're probably still out there," Percy added.

"And the Karpoi," I felt inclined to say.

"Why were they after you anyways?" Percy asked. Was he raising his eyebrow his eyebrows at me?

"Gaea's forces are after all demigods, were making ourselves subject," Frank defensively reminded him. "Which is why I am going out there to make sure our coast in clear."

"Frank, NO, thats a dumb idea, we should all go out there-" I started to protest, till he was standing at the door, looking at Iris. He gave her a grateful nod, I could feel my sigh, and he stepped out the door.

I felt Percy's fingers slip through mine, "He'll be fine Ginger," his low voice was a soft whisper in my ear.

I closed my eyes, this was stupid. Why did he think he needed to do that? For fame? Popularity? A stupid masculine show of strength?

It was his quest though, and he wanted to do that for pride. And he deserved that, I guess, he had his own right.

It was one of those waits that seemed to take forever. I sat, molding myself to the leather of a chair, as Percy thanked Fleecy for the tea, and the satchel of supplies we'd received.

Finally, Frank came in, and on his shirt, that pressed against every inch of skin on his chest, dripped a mix of golden and green steaming blood.

To break the tension, Percy burst a cocky grin and said, "Who else wants to take a ride on a 90 year old rowboat?" We all started laughing. And through the blur of it all I saw the spear Mars had given Frank; tipless.

Out in the field again, in a side by side, line of three, we got back to the Pax. _To follow the yellow brick road!_ I deliriously thought.

Sitting in the easily familiar bench of the Pax, Percy laying at the floor, inches from our feet, the sun turned a warm color of orange, a natural shade of pink. It had only been one day.

"Once upon at time... I was in Hoover Dam, with a bunch of my friends. We were on a quest... I think. We were so insane by that point... We started saying dam in front of everything we wanted." Percy grinned, and we all began to laugh a little. "So, tell me a classic Roman tale." He sat up.

"What do you mean?" I rested my head on my side bag.

"Oh come on, their has to be a ghost tale, something to tell all the kids in New Rome," Percy turned towards us.

"Well, their is the rumor of another Arellano," Frank said, looking up at the whips of cloud. I shifted my head uncomfortably on the makeshift pillow made of denim.

"Arellano... Like... Reyna?" Percy said, his blue eyes checking on the killer whale that'd agreed to pull us, (the deal was he would do it so long as it not have to have anything from the satchel from R.O.F.L). Do huge sea creatures normal come up to boats to have conversations with demigods? No, but Percy was a son of Poseidon (I had to remind myself he was Greek, and not Roman.)

"Yes. So you know how Reyna lived on Circe's Island before she came to camp? Well some people think, that there might've been a sister who never got off." Frank said, letting that hang off in the air. He had an uncanny ability to tell stories, because of his late mom and grandmother.

"So like, your telling me the pirates killed Reyna's sibling?" Percy asked, with frequent info-digesting blinks.

"Thats what some say," Frank shrugged.

"Sounds like some April fools joke Octavian would play, or a sick joke of a sort," Percy laid down. And it wasn't long before the snoring began, and the falling dreams of my sleep set in.

In the morning, we were in Orogen, in the beautiful, foodie city of Portland, also known as the sister city of Seattle. And when in a foodie city... Your stomach growls.

"Frank, theres something I should tell you," I started to say, my confidence had seemingly rebooted itself over night.

"LAND HO!" Percy interrupted. I sighed and groaned.

"Later, Ginger, okay?" Frank said with those big puppy eyes, and I somewhat eagerly nodded.

It was sprawled out and huge, the kinda place you actually wanna walk through, (unlike scorching, smoged San Fransisco or Chicago, where you'd thought you'd get blown away).

It all felt very modern and hip, and we loved it all, especially the food trucks.

I'm not sure if it was hunger intuition or Frank's helpful information from Iris that allowed him to lead us, but we ended up right where we needed to be. With food.

And of course, as soon as we found a place to sit and eat without chastising eyes, we found who we were looking for.

The harpies kinda gave Phineas away, cause when you know this man has a past with demon chicken girls, when you see them... you gotta think he close.

The thing was, for the well feasting devils they were portrayed as in the books, they were as skinny as popular girls, (or skeletons, not much difference really). We were there in time to watch a eccentric red haired younger aged harpy dive, awfully close to a strange bald men, and see it to only get brutally beat with a weed whacker in the attempt, and barely make it out. _And BINGO was his name oh._

Once you got a better look at the man, you realize he was not your average old Grandpa Scrooge. His eyes were a off nerving wispy white and grey, like the clouds back in California. Not even to mention his I haven't gotten out of bed for a week, look.

"Stupid birds!" he balled his fist to the air. Actually, he said something quite worse, but you get the point.

"Uh, Phineas, sir..." Percy started to walk towards him, he spoke a _little_ loudly.

"Yes yes, sit down, I'm blind not deaf." Phineas grumbled.

We sat down on his picnic table. Imagine the Great Hall of Hogwarts on a holiday, then make it smaller, and leave only exotic foods there, then you've got his picnic table.

"You want the coordinates to Alcyoneus's lair, right? Where Death is being held?" he sipped a gross looking green smoothie through a clear straw from one of those paper containers you find in a hospital. "Stop gaping, I can tell the future, I knew you were coming, and my mistress has me know these things. I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day, it won't cost much, I promise, just a harpy, one named Ella" Is it just me, or did the ending sound like the lyrics to a- Nah, couldn't be.

"A harpy?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"The one with red hair, she's a _problematic_ one," Phineas answered.

"Wait, hold up," Percy held his hands up for affect. "If you know the future... Do you know who I am?"

"Yes Jackson, I know your the son of Poseidon who has no memories but of a girlfriend at a camp, that Frank's life line is tied to a stick about as the size of king sized candy bar, and that your friend isn't who she says she was and is quite a lot like myself." Phineas said. _Gulp_. The kale drink went SLURP, and was tossed aside, where it was viciously 'vultured' by a swarm of harpies.

"Okay man, I don't like anyone who bullies my friends, and you, Phineas, are no Mr. Nice Guy." Percy started to clench his fist now.

"Don't be too hasty, if you kill me, your whole happy world will end. Wow am I feeling powerful today... A perfect happy revenge on Jupiter, or Zeus as he was first known," he said, then he sniffed, it was disgusting. Without batting an eyelid he added. "And Ginger put that panini away from your mouth or I'll whack it outta your pretty little hand. Now, go find my anagnosephilia bird." I growled and stuffed it in a empty pocket of my jacket pocket.

We bagan to walk away to converse (after Percy looted a cinnamon bun).

"Okay, so we should go and follow that poor thing, right?" I asked. The boys nodded.

"What the Hades did he call it again?" Percy titled his head.

"Anagnosephilia, latin for book lover," Frank said. "I guess we are going to a library."

Finding a library wasn't hard, but when we got there, something held me back. I'm good with my gut instinct feelings, and I'm in tune with myself, so I learned to trust it.

"Ging, you going in?" Frank asked with a voice of concern.

"No, I'm going to say here and uh keep an eye out," I decided, sitting down on a city bench.

Percy nodded, and took Frank into the building.

I eased myself in. By now, you probably figured a few things, I have a reason I know Nico so well, and so much more then a half sibling, and I have a secret. And heres why, I wasn't born in the early 20th, or late 1990's, I was born in the 1930's, and died at age thirteen. Nico brought me back, but I'm different from when I was before. Which is why what happened next happened; I had a flashback.

It was the old New Orleans, in the city lights, and the memory set in.

"We're leaving," my mother said, she looked like me, with a face morphed to an anger she held, warping kind beauty. "To Alaska."

"Mother, please, no," my voice was smooth, and calm, for a thirteen year old. And to think I was 17 now, even though I had only been back alive for nearly a year, it must've been because I was only split in 3, and 1 third human, 1 third demigod... The other third... Hard to talk about.

"Tell you friends bye, we are packing and leaving tonight," she said, and slammed the door.

It was one of those days I found myself shaking and lying in a ball on the floor, stuffed in a conner of my room.

Finally a voice broke through, something that was louder in my head then the traffic and cars, then the shouting, going on in the current things around me. "Ginger?"

I opened my eyes, my real eyes, and saw Frank, "Did you guys think of something?"

Thats when Percy explained the plan to me.

Minutes later, we were back with Phineas, the devil.

"I hear the bird," Phineas turned to face us with unnerving unable eyes. Ella squawked from the perch she'd made on Frank's large shoulders.

"She's not yours," I gave him the stink eye.

"We want to gamble with you," Percy sat himself across from Phineas. This was Ella's advice. He placed two visibly identical vials of Gorgon blood, "One of these, will kill you, and the other, will cure you of blindness. Both look exactly the same. I swear on the River Styx. You will write the coordinates we need down on a piece of paper, and if you lose, we will get them. If you win, my friends swear on the River Styx they won't kill you."

"We swear on the River Styx," Me and Frank prove it and nodded.

"Alright, I'll play your little game. You know nothing of what your getting into. Ginger knows how our mistress works," Phineas wrote something down quick, and then stuffed it in his pocket. "I swear on the River Styx the answers on there are right and that I will drink at the same time as you, Perseus."

"Gaea isn't my mistress," I said, then shoved the little bottles at him. He felts his hands around them until he finally settled on one, Percy took the other. Both drinking at the same time.

The odds obviously weren't in our favor when Percy started shaking and grabbing his gut, Frank put Percy arms around his shoulder, and Phineas started crying out, "I'll see! I'll see!"

Thats when the glass in Phineas hands hit the floor and he started steaming.

I spat at him and grabbed the piece of paper sticking from his pocket. "I'll take that,"

Thats when things really went wrong, and Ginger Jaques became an idiot. Well, even more of one.

The moment I turned around to congratulate Percy for his win, I heard Phineas yell out this last moment battle cry. I practically threw myself the other way, just in time to see him lunge at me, with a glowing red dagger in his trembling hands, a concealed weapon probably from one of his robe's pockets, I saw the blade a moment before it dug into my chest. At least I hadn't been stabbed in the back.

I don't know if it was from the attack itself, or from the sight of my OWN blood, all over on my dirt camp shirt, but I passed out on the spot.

"Ginger! Ginger!" Frank, now holding me a second after, kept calling my name, but it was already becoming deeply echoed, a ringing buzzy sound making it faint.


	6. I'll let down my wall of lies

**A/N** : **Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry for the little breaks in between chapters! You guys all rock! You get virtual cookies (::)! Just have some stuff to share a reply to from the reviews. First off my reply to** ** _Irwin2000_** **(I know I pm you this is what I meant to say: )** **is that I've actually had the idea of Ginger for a long time now (I think about since August 2015, I've already been writing some stuff for awhile), and just decided to go back through from the start and post it. I don't have much Percy because it seems more centered in him on the originals, so if I talk about him, it would mainly be saying the same stuff. But I will try and focus more on him, cause who doesn't love Seaweed Brain? Now to Ethempat (I also PM'd you and now want to change it, love your profile name btw, sounds Egyptian almost.): The third part (of Ginger) is actually secret... So we will shall see! PHEW that was long, I apologize! ALSO please note I might've been wrong about years when talking about Ginger's past chapter! Now: Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe my OCs!**

I'm positive that no one has EVER thought 'why the Pluto am I alive?' as many times as I have. And I don't mean in a emo or philosophical way. I literally mean 'Why am I not dead?'.

The first thing I could hear was heavy breathing, and feeling the fingers, holding me up, on my back. I was still in the dark though, only just starting to sense things around me again in this nauseating, dizziness that swirled in my whacked out head (like another time I'm quite familiar with).

I focused on the sound of my breath, repeating the movement in my chest when I breathed in, so I wouldn't get sick on myself. This was something I practice often, being the kind of person who feels very faint in the sun (like the skilled Elizabeth Swan though, not like a One-D girl who sees Harry Styles or whoever).

"Ginger...?" the voice again, this time, slightly confused, like someone who was seeing a parent they'd never met before. Like seeing someone they'd never thought they'd see.

It was Frank. It was in the heavy deep tone in his voice, and the way his hand gently held me, closer to him then we'd ever been without me dying (which, yes, I now realized how much I fricken regret that).

The fact I was suddenly mouth breathing must've clued my sudden 'aliveness', because suddenly, Percy was suddenly holding me up too (I could tell cause his strong hands were much smaller then Frank's massive ones).

Another deep breath, and I blinked, my frigid finger nails buried into my palm as I held my hands up against my stomach.

"I'm alright... I'm alright." I said between heavy breaths, I began to help myself up (not wanting to be a damsel in distress), then I realized I could feel makeshift stitches, tight on my skin, a few inches above my belly button, and just barely below the heart.

"Sorry about that. Neither of us are that great with first aid," Percy noticed.

I gave a few short nods, and stumbled back, but Frank steadied me from behind.

"But... You were stabbed... We saw Phineas... It went through your chest..." Percy frowned.

"I don't need a recap," I raised an eyebrow. Then I looked down to see the damage again, thats when I noticed, beneath my feet, a dark fog was entirely clouding a little below my knees, which was what had made me stumble.

"Ginger, what going on?" Frank asked.

"Look... I'm about to put down my wall of lies here, so your windows need to be open to some truth, k?" I began, I couldn't stop staring at the dried blood on my shirt, MY blood. "I'm not who you know me to be. I was born in the 1928. The original Ginger died at age 13... She died stopping Gaea, but also working for her too."

"Thats what Phineas meant... When he said we didn't know you." Percy closed his eyes, like he was deeply regretting something.

"Of course you do. I'm still the same person, even if my past isn't something to be proud of. Nico brought me back to give me a second chance at life." I said. _And I won't fail this time._ I thought. _I'll be the sister Nico wanted to bring back._

"I already know I can trust you," Frank said. Putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, so close to the mist gathering around my legs. "Always." he nodded.

I smiled. This hadn't gone half bad.

I looked down, soon my knees wouldn't be visible. "Okay, you guys gotta trust me here, I know I'm pushing a lot, and I will tell you everything, eventually," I saw desire and pain in Frank's warm brown eyes, desire to make me stay. "And I will be back. For now... My dad's calling me." And that was the first time I ever became one with shadows.

I hadn't been to the Underworld since... March 2013, during the Titan War. The throne room, where I landed, was still black, this never-touched-by-sun dark, and entirely made by obsidian.

"You really should redecorate, some people will think there are skeletons in the closet." I smirked at the dark figure of my father on the ebony skull throne.

"Of all the people who have died to still have terrible humor... It has to be the one that gets reborn." Pluto rolled his night sky eyes. The souls rippled in his dark dress jacket, and the silk of his pants.

"Listen, if I die now... I can't be a part of your great and terrible plans leading up to my needed early demise," I stepped forward, not 'cowering before him'. I hated his guts, I didn't ADMIRE him. Then I paused and noticed something, somehow... magically... he'd ended up with the dagger Phineas had stabbed me with. "Why are you holding my death dagger?"

At this, he almost grinned, "It's made out of enchanted metal. No, not your Roman Imperial Gold, but some sort of steel, forged in a potion, only meant to kill monsters, not demigods."

"No demigods... So this means... That third part..." I hated discussing the OTHER side. The part Nico couldn't find a way out of. Hades was giving me a 'Figure it out captain Obvious' look. "Right. I'm not dead. But I am... I get it. I get it. How much longer do I have? Cause I saw these pretty flowers on display..."

"STOP WITH THE FUNERAL JOKES, JAQUES OR I'LL GROUND YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD FOR A WEEK! First off, need I remind you, 3 fourths of you is dead." he said. There was nothing more monotone and heart sickeningly hopeless then dear ol' dad's voice. He could tell you your lab test results came back negative for something fatal, and just by the tone, think your doomed. "You will have to tell them soon, before you get to Thanatos."

"I will father," I nodded. "I promise." Not for you... But I promise.

"Soon." He pressured, giving a little eye brow raising action.

"Get me outta here and it'll be sooner." I glared at him. Thank the gods I shared the family death stare.

Its a popular saying that thing get worse before they get better, and in this case, it got darker before the sun hit. I found myself back in the ally Percy and Frank had dragged me to after being stabbed.

"SO good news, I'm not dying anytime soon," I decided to go with some cliche wording. "But I do have something to tell you... Its important... And ridiculously hard to believe. Even more then me having died before."

 **A/N: Classic Rick Rioridan (sorry not sorry) cliffhanger. Review!**


	7. The Light Side of Lying

**A/N: At Ihrtryoma. I actually really want to write a Mark of Athena fanfiction, but my character has such a back story it needs to start in Son of Neptune, also I wanted to start form the very beginning. For your second comment, that was a mistake by me, which happens! My fault! Good point though! PLEASE don't going hating this chapter and my ideas in it! Last big reveal for awhile! Theres only one more after this! Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe my ocs! I am not a rich middle aged man born in Texas, just his fan!**

Not all tales are true, though everything I know is what you see as myth. But in my case, all too many rumors are in truth. More then you could ever imagine or believe.

"I didn't just live from 1942 till 1955," I began. I took the deepest, biggest breath yet. "VALERIA Arellano was born on a swarm hot day in Puerto Rico in 1997, on the 9th day of March. She had black hair, pale freckled skin. Always devoted sibling, in the shadow of her twin and their older sister, the least strong, the least noticed, and the most rebellious."

"What are you talking about?" Percy's head slightly shook in his understandable confusion.

"The Arellano, the one left on the island," Frank bit his lip.

I nodded, "Valeria, or Val as she was called, knew she couldn't save her sisters from slavery. So when the pirates called, after the island was burned down, and Circe was dead, she offered herself up instead. They needed a girl who had magic, magic like the one who ruled the island, and she had magic like her twin, Reyna. **_Don't_** ask. She knew that it would keep them safe, and they would be let free. It was everything she could do."

"But, she died. She never made it to camp. Reyna said anyone who had been there... hadn't survived." Percy frowned.

"Right, and I pretend to die, so I wouldn't be the betrayer... Just the weak." I cringed, my eyelids tight and closed in grimace.

"You? YOUR Valeria!" Frank stepped back.

"Wait... THIS makes no sense," Percy waved his hand expressively. "GINGER died, then VALERIA died! How are you even here?!"

Another sigh, "Valeria died only after working for the pirates... Only after working for Gaea. Nico told me... That when _I_ , Valeria, was 14, trained enough to be handle it, Gaea combined our souls. I was alive, Ginger wasn't. I was half dead, literally. It only last for a day, before Ginger taught me what would happened, and showed me that I could stop it. _**I**_ was the one who raise Alcyoneus, in 1942 in Alaska for the first time, killing my mother and I, but doing something heroic, something I should've done long ago. And in the second Titan war, when Percy was at his camp, and the legion destroyed the base of the Titan's roots and the Throne of the Lord of Time, **I** was the one who knew that Gaea had been rising at that same time before. Because I had risen Alcyoneus again. But I couldn't work for Gaea without the power Ginger had, so she made us one, and we've been the same ever since."

There was a long. Expected. Pause. The world's most horrifying thing to follow admitting your a traitor. The silence before the blade of guillotine falling. The silence between a verdict that could destroy you.

"One you came to camp... On that day in March, you weren't surprised? Were you? When you heard about Mount Othrys? The months before I came." Frank's built up chest inflated. I could read him, read him like instructions. He was watching me work up, before I exploded. But the nod I gave wasn't needed to know the answer. And he could see the tears start to form in my cold eyes. I had no idea what was coming next. "You know I wouldn't judge you for what you've done, considering why you did it. I think your a brave great girl... Val." Frank put his arms around me. I just stood there blankly. I hadn't been called Val for so long. Or felt someone know me in such a genuine affection. I'd worked myself to believe told that no one would care, much less feel for me, if I told the truth about who I really was. They knew me, and loved me, for who they knew, not the reality, not some possibility of getting killed like I saw myself. But here it was, and Frank remained... Frank.

"You'll always be our Ginger." Percy wrapped his arms around me too, till I was the filling in a squished sandwich.

When we unwrapped, and our fingers laced, me back in between the two, I realized I could find a place, where I could show that I wasn't just the sister of greatness, I was one of them.

"So, what does Val even look like? Like Reyna I'm guessing?" Percy was clearly looking between me and Frank, as if it was supposed to mean something.

"Sure, Hylla, the oldest sister, was the only one who could ever tell the distances, like two black cats, entirely identical. Hylla said my eyes were darker, and then of course... I got freckles on the spa and resort... But yeah. We're twins alright. I'm youngest... But just by five minutes." we began to walk back to the Pax.

"So thats why Reyna's so dark and sullen." Percy teased. I gave him an eye roll.

"Will we ever see her? Val I mean." Frank asked.

"Sure... Maybe someday." My fingers slipped through the hand holding, finding their home back in my pockets. And we were back to the Pax. I'm pretty sure I saw Percy shrugging to Frank. I thought about the last time I'd shown someone that me, Val. I regretted it now, still months later.

"Who else knows? Anyone but Nico?" Frank asked.

"Well, you and Percy now," And the sly came as swift as my delivery.

We were back on the ship, it was only noon, but I sprawled myself out on the creaking boards, I'd been stabbed, so give me a break about wanting to rest. Tell me you don't wanna take a nap after you find a dagger embedded in your chest.

"So... Theres one thing I don't get." Frank sat down next to me.

"Only one?" If my eyes were open, and if I wasn't tired; I would've been raising my eyebrows.

"How are you alive this time? Did Nico come when I wasn't looking?" I could tell Frank had turned next to me.

"Because the dagger was enchanted to kill monsters, so it wouldn't have affected me at all... Other then the fact Empousai blood is in my veins. Fortunately, I'm my father's errand runner, and the errand runner of the king of dead can't... Surprisingly... Be dead. PLUS Thanatos is locked up. And where as mortal and animals can die without assistance... Unlike all other species... I cannot, being a very naturally stubborn soul."

"Wait... Empousai?" that was Percy, I could almost see his hair standing on end like it'd been electrocuted, like a scared cat.

"Yes Percy, I WAS a monster, if I can deal with it, you can," I said. "Notice the past tense people." Cue where I would've rolled my eyes.

 **A/N I hope you liked! Especially important to review this one! :D Bye! Virtual cookies for all of ya! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	8. Further Explanation of Crazy Life

**A/N: Back to back days of new chapters! Since I have a lot of explaining to do. Also, for the question I cannot answer in the story. She was stabbed so I could find a way not to make her over powered by having her be not part monster, I wanted to get rid of that but also go more in depth in necromancy working, since I find it hard to believe you can just raise the dead as simple as with some well done magic. (No offense to Rick.) Starts right off minutes after the last one. Disclaimer: I'm a girl. Not some man. 'Nough said.**

"Look, don't judge. That monster blood kept me alive. With the magic monster it had, and the ability to keep themselves alive, I got that. It will work for awhile now, even now that I've literally bleed it out, maybe even until I die again. All I know is that there soulless capabilities rubbed onto my double soul life. I'm no necromancer like my brother. Just the result of it." I flipped over, laying my chin and head on my hands.

"I'm not judging, I'm just a little confused. So basically... Ginger died. Val was born and then combined souls with dead Ginger because Gaea made her do it to raise her Giant son, and then a day later... Val died along with the giant, like Ginger did. Then Nico came along during Titan War and resurrected you, well... BOTH of you. And now your here. Looking like Ginger." Percy summed the past half hour up.

"My lives in a nutshell." I nodded.

"I feel like I should have a notebook or something, like a slide show or Prezi." Percy laughed.

"Welcome to my life." Frank rubbed his temple.

"Imagine how I feel." I rolled my eyes, causing moments of appreciating silence.

"Where next? This boat isn't gonna to make it to Alaska." Percy frowned at the water, seeping through, damping the wood.

"Seattle!" I bursted out, sitting up suddenly, as if I'd been jolted with one of those prank shock pens.

"Whats in Seattle?" Percy's eyebrows knitted.

"OH..." Frank noticed the expression on my face, I watched him remember what was in Seattle. "OH no. Not a good idea Ginger."

"Would somebody please fill me in?" Percy groaned.

"Your going to need that ring Reyna gave you." I noticed the familiar symbol of my mother, Val's mother, on a silver piece of jewelry, hanging from a string of rope, resting on his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This isn't a good idea," Frank placed his hand on my shoulder in front of the warehouse headquarters. "Even with Reyna's ring, they'll kill us. You have read the myths, right?"

"No need, she never stopped telling me about them." I shrugged. But looking back at them, both had laid their trust in the idea I'd changed, and I saw there was something I could try. "Wait here."

Finding the nearest clothing store, an Old Navy, I grabbed some pre ripped dark navy denim jeans, a cream tank top with a nice zig zag open style in the back, setting them down on a stoll in one of the changing rooms. My dirty clothes hitting the floor, except for my camp shirt (which I put in my ripped up side bag to join the bloody jacket I'd put away). There was a tingling in my toes, like a million centipedes and mealworms under my skin and finally, it felt like a key had unlocked my lungs, like floating in the sky. When I opened my eyes, holding my hand out like one of those cliche movies, and seeing pale skin. **MY** skin. Val's skin.

I hadn't look like an Arellano since... Oh gods. My head spun.

Quickly slipping on the borrowed clothes, cutting the tags off with my dagger, and ripping off the stickers. They fit perfectly. Finally I turned to face the mirror.

With dark brown colored shocked eyes, I saw Reyna. The black hair, the mature 17 year old look, but the freckles from the sun too, and the little differences. I was more curvy, my arms smaller, less muscular and more defined and slender. I saw who I was... Valerie.

A shudder through my body, then I turned around, swinging the strap of my bag over my shoulder, slipping into shadows.

The door, with the signage 'Amazon Headquarters", above it, came into view once I touched light again. But Percy and Frank weren't in sight.

I could see some sort of secretary lady, a girl who looked maybe 19 years old, with short choppy blond hair, and these soft kale green eyes, not but 5 feet 9 inches tall at least. She was wearing a y necked crimson long sleeve dress and a stern 'Don't Give Me Crap' expression.

Stepping inside, drawing my blade, I tried to act confident, "Where'd the boys go?" I stared her down. And thats when I was knocked out cold, hit in the back head with who knows what.

When my eyelids flittered open, maybe 15 minutes later, I was hanging upside down, I felt like some fishing bait.

After a few wild blinks I could see I was in a throne room, hence the gold and silver throne **in** the room. It's metal was embedded with rubies and diamond, identical to the praetor throne at home. Sitting on the velvet cushion padding, was my dagger. Feeling a power surge through my palms, hugging my hands behind me on the pillar I was tied to, I imagined the metal in the blade floating. Slowly it lifted up, there was a tugging in my heart, till finally it reached the makeshift rope ties, and then cutting through it. Bending my now free legs, I backflipped off of the granite column, and stumbled back, now on my feet.

When a door opened a second later, the Queen walked in.

"Sister, was this really necessary?" I said, the blade hit the floor with a clunk.

"So it its you." Her eyes went wide for a second, till they became that scary calm Reyna and her did. Wether or not she was mainly in fear, confusion, joy or hurt... I couldn't tell. They were always hard to tell at first.

"Its me, _Hylla_." I bit my lip to stop it quivering. Why'd I have to be the emotional one?

She waved to whoever was behind her before closing the door, making her way to me.

Her shaking hand reached my face, pulling back the curtain of dark hair. I watched her take a step back in another wave shock, more disbelief fading away as she recognized the scar over my left eye, one that Circe had given me after a show of disobedience from my side. It was sign of difference and defiance, and then finally seeing the many dots on my other wise pale skin from days outside that were hard to make out in the dim light of the room, she knew.

"You were dead, they told me you were dead." Hylla's head turned, she was now feet away.

Explaining to her wasn't as hard, she was my sister, and she already hated my guts. I told her about Thanatos, and also how I was going back to Alaska after all this time.

"Kinzie, the girl at the desk, had seen you leave, as Ginger, and got annoyed with the boys waiting at the door. She noticed the matching ring. They're fine, overlooking that Otera's woman have got them in the prison."

"Otera? The first Amazon Queen? She's alive?" I might've gapped a little. Hylla used me to tell the myth of the beginning of the Amazons.

"Gaea's forces are wise not to leave out the Amazons, and Otera has challenge me for title. I will duel her, and win if I can," she saw concern written on my face. My older sister, fighting a legend of her kin. With a more intent, concentrated tone she added. "I **can** win. Not that I'm saying anything but... It would not be hard for a girl like you to break your friends out." Without anymore, she shouted out. "KINZIE, take the rat will you?" Kinize, the girl from the desk, came, putting my hand up against each other behind my back. The last look I got, was a hopeful, 'Good luck. Make it out alive.' from Hylla's face.

Taking a sharp quick detour to the left, to find an empty hall, probably close quarter training or unneeded storage area. It must've only been 6 feet each direction.

"Alright. Heres the deal." And Kinzie rolled a map on the floor.


	9. And The Tony goes to!

**A/N: I feel obliged to apologize for so many fricken cliffhangers but they will not stop and I really hope you review cause so many people don't end up reviewing. It will make it better! And thank you so much for those who do! So... DISCLAIMER: If you didn't realize by now... I don't own anything, except maybe my OCs Ginger and Val. MAYBE. I'm not entirely sure. XD**

Minutes later my knees hit the floor of the jail cell of the Amazon's, in the eternally overcast city of Seattle, a place with a constant cloud over it.

I took an oversight of the situation. There was a single, presumably large, cell was behind a steel door, it had a small 6 by 6 bared window on the top. Fortunately, to make my job easier, there were only two guards, one black haired with no armor, with no build on her, and the other, blond haired, who had some muscle, but only padding on her elbow and knees, not sufficient armor against a Roman.

Kinzie, with a spear tip to my back, growled to the two large females figures, "Lulu, Doris, are you Amazons or victims of Medusa? **Get your PATHETIC pettiness over here you DOLTS!** " Who could blame them for coming over?

Slamming the door on the way out, I was left alone with two of Otera's many followers, which indirectly made them followers of Gaea actually...

"Well, come on you!" one of them said. Lulu? Doris? Sounded more like Barbie's high end fashion friend then Amazon betrayers.

"Amazons... Scary... Too... Much..." I preceded to fake hurl on the ground. I was buying up as much time as possible for Kinzie to get to the throne room, where the famous equine son of Neptune was being transferred. Deep breathes that were enhancing to the affect of being sick, and the occasional whole body shudder kept their disgusted eyes on me, while my magic was doing its work behind their backs, silently. And thats when chaos (lower case c mind you) exploded. The nails and bolts of the only jail door bursted out.

"Oh you idiots!" I stood up, kneeing the black haired one, who bounced up against the wall and crumpled, as I turned to deflecting the strike of the other with my elbows. The blond haired got a foot in the stomach and a few bruises on her arm, laying next to her comrade against the wall. "Don't you know who your messing with?" I gave myself a moment to gap in disappointment and mock. I turned to the now open jail cell, where I found Percy and Frank with mouths that were a perfect impression of the letter O for a moment.

"C'mon boys, haven't you seen an Arellano fight before?" I teased.

Percy shrugged while Frank and him stood up, Frank saying "Yeah... Good point. Is that supposed to make it less terrifying?"

Our footsteps thundered in the stairway going down, our turns tight, while taking out any surprised Amazons and noticing some of the loyal ones to Hylla on the way.

Literally bursting through the French doors of the throne room to find Hylla, and Arion, the horse legend to unite the Amazons, already there. Arion, this gorgeous cream colored black maned stallion in this horrid small cage.

Seeing Percy uncapping Riptide, Hylla held out her hands to symbol truce, then turning to me, "Your surrounded, Kinzie and Arion's cage key got caught up with Otera. There are Amazons in every exit. You'll never make it out."

"Hylla, I don't know... I think can get us out." Sounds weird but Hylla looked between me, and the horse, and understood. And surprising me more then if she had said, 'Nah, I want you captured.'... she hugged me.

"I know you can." she whispered then stepped back. Entangling our hands, we looked at each other, our personal 'truism' came to mind, our saying to stay strong. _Your an Arellano girl after all._

With the door closed, and my sister gone, I focused on the metal of the cage Arion was in.

"Ging- Val, I hate to be rude but could you hurry up the part where we get out of her?" Percy shot me a nervous pained glance. I held up a placating hand, then walked towards the horse.

"Hey... We are gonna free you. Sound good?" I put my fingers on the bars of the cage. He neighed as if to say, _Took you long enough_. Breaking the metal like I had a few moments ago, he was able to get out now, but the horse didn't trample me. He rode forth after I stepped aside and stopped, flicking his head, this time saying, _Get on_.

"Do you know how to ride this thing!" Frank said apprehensively. Holding onto Arion, I got on front, being the experienced rider, Percy behind me, and Frank at the end.

The first thing you could tell is that Arion was faster then the speed of sound, which was around 760 miles per hour (I think).

Hours past and I felt like I was flying, spreading my arms out like some crazy, adeline junkie lunatic. I closed my eyes and I could imagine.

 _And the motto found itself complete: **And Arellano girls always make it out**._

I wondered if I could fall into a flashback of this life, the one after being resurrected by Nico. But instead of the memory I had in mind, I thought of back when I was Ginger.

 _Though the sun shone, softly warm in its embrace on everything it touched, it was the wind, so bitterly cold and numbing, that froze my skin, still I stayed outside. 'Home' was inside, 'home was just a house, I didn't know what 'home' was._

 _I had been chasing this angelically mysterious animal since this morning, it was not this perfect white horse, but rather dark, and commanding._

 _But the hour was late, and there was no telling what the nigh time of day could mean. The train told me I was too slow. Always too slow._

 _"Stupid horse!" I cursed, running through the endless woods and cold of the forest of Alaska._

"Well... There goes the Pax." Percy voice broke the image, no one could hear my gasping breathes. Arion had been the horse many years ago. The symbolism of his return, and now of all times, was a horrible irony.

"What about Ella?" I frowned.

"I told her to meet us in my grandmother's house in the woods, we aren't that far from Canada." Frank said. I had forgotten he had a family mansion.

"And through the woods to grandmother's house we go?" I could tell Percy's eyebrows were raised. It was silence for a little bit. I thought about what Hylla said... I hope she could be right.

"I'm sorry guys... For taking you there. It was a dumb idea."

"Hey! We were the ones who were idiots. We should've stayed outta sight. Besides... You deserve a Oscar award for your performance back there, Miss. Jolie, Frank thought you were really sick, you should've seen the look on his face." Percy said, and you could tell without seeing that Frank was blushing.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little short. Much longer chapters ahead! Also, it is on choice that Arion is having them all ride on him, he's a magical horse, so I figured why not, he's supposed to be a calvary horse anyways, not wagon pulling horse or anything. I wanted to ask a few questions to my fans. Only three (not a coincidence, I wanted the number to relate to Percy Jackson):**

 **1\. Rate this chapter, and this story on a scale from 1-10.**

 **2\. Favorite scene/chapter/quote and why?**

 **3\. Who, of all characters, do you ship in a couple most for Val, and why? (Excluding the fact they have a girlfriend, if they have one.)**


	10. Over The River And Through The Woods!

**A/N Just wanted to let you know I updated all the chapters so you should definitely reread and check them out because some things like me changing Val's age to 17 and there are other things I corrected too, also some other small tweaks and got rid of some grammar mistakes. Review! Fav! Follow! Share! Now, it seems like I have some reviews to reply to. First off to storysupporter: Awwww, I'm so glad I get a 8.5! :D Awesome! I'll keep working for that 10! I'm not entirely sure what you mean in your answer to number two, but you can choice to either answer all of them, or just one for your favorite. Good question! For three, I'm glad you like Val with a good character, a good sign! I'm so glad you don't hate Val! There are too many Mary Sues out there, I believe. Ethempat: Ah lol, I'll try keep in mind you still like it. And I get your whole thing that there aren't 10s. AHH YES, Nico, most definitely. Had to have him as my sibling. And 3... Of course, I figured theres a lot of Faleria/Vrank shipping out there. This chapter begins in Canada, at Frank's grandmother house. I apologize if this chapter isn't the greatest... I don't really have much enthusiasm for this part. Disclaimer: Unfortunately... *sniff* I don't own anything but OC's *squeezes Val/Ginger*.**

For the past three minutes or so, since Arion had dropped us off, we had been staring at the fires, fires surrounded by Laistrygonians (or 'Canadians' as Percy had accidentally called them). _Surprisingly_ , glaring at them from a distances hadn't made them go away.

"Okay, a plan would be fairly good right now." I dropped down, squatting on my knees.

"They must have the place surrounded. Look at the smoke." Percy pointed out to the dark swirls, like a still tornado, blowing up from everywhere across the dark wooded house.

"If we can make it past the first group, without causing a scene..." As I spoke the sound of a snap behind me, Frank had broken off the tip of his spear on the dirt ground, but the material turned into dust on the dirt, swarming like a collect of shadow and fog in this dark grey color.

"Awhile ago, when I fought the basilisk... It broke. At the time I didn't know what Mars had meant by it sufficing till I found out my alleged great power, but then..." Frank stopped speaking. This was because the spiraling collection of mist (lower case), had become a flesh and blood (or bone and clothes, really) skeleton. He was like the servants in the Underworld, he had clothes like a paramedic; dark green uniform with this army cap. He almost looked like he had skin, but if it touch the sunlight, or you looked closer, it shimmered, it was just... Bones. "Guys, meet Gray."

"He's a... Spartus." I stepped back, blinking.

"Frank, these things are dangerous, they aren't tame." Percy seemed to remember something.

"I know they're killers, but he's a gift from my father, all I got. My grandmother could be in trouble. Gray, attack the group of ogres, lead them west-" But Gray had already run ahead.

"Let's go!" Percy said, taking my hand, then me taking Frank's. We nearly crashed into a few trees trying to blend in and find the right way, but eventually we made it through the doors and into the glistening marble halls of the Zhang family mansion. Ella, our occasionally around harpy friend, joining us, saying 'Seven minus Sseven equals zero! Spear is good for subtraction!'.

"Make yourselves at home. I'm going to go see if my grandmother is alright." Frank said, looking right at me, walking upstairs, to pause for a moment, then decided against something, and going on. What was up with him?

"C'mon Perce, lets find something for you to eat." I said, feeling my shoulders heave. I walked Percy through the steps of making us some toast, while I made us scrambled eggs, something I did often back at New Rome for my cohorts. I wasn't sure if it was possible, but being Val made me miss Reyna even more. What if I died (again) without her even knowing I was alive? Without her being able to know I was there that whole time...

At least Percy didn't even try to start a conversation, he just watched me with these worried and confused eyes. I appreciated that.

"Here, I'll be back down in a second. I'm gonna go give this to Frank." I let him know, wearing some kitchen mitts to hold the hot bowl. Slowly walking up the steps, then setting the soup down on his bed. I saw a picture of him and his mom, with those young big innocent eyes, sometimes I still saw them now, not many legionaries were still so warm hearted like him. Another of him as a baby, and then one of him when he was probably 14, after shooting a bull eye, his arms and hands still in position.

Reaching out to get one, I could hear from the next room. His grandmother's coarse but strong voice. "You need a girl like her, Fai Zhang."

Slowly I stepped back from the room, backwards, like all people in fear of getting caught do for no evident reason.

TIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARP

When the sun had risen, and the ogres were no longer dead of course, Percy Jackson woke me up. Sitting at an old floral patterned coach, scrunched up, I woke up to the face of a already wide awake son of Poseidon.

"I think you should talk to Frank." Percy said, explaining that the monsters outside believed if they... GROSS ALERT... Eat Frank, they'll gain whatever mystical power he apparently has. Leaving me to go up the attic, I followed behind minutes later. Coming up was after having consumed more scrambled eggs and making some for Frank, and changing into a dark green tank top, a oversized black jacket that was probably Nico's, and matching camo pants, (still wearing my lucky boots).

I knocked a few times, to what may or may not have been a song from Mulan, till I finally heard a familiar, 'Come in.' the same one I received every weekend back at Camp.

Passing along the disgusting news, and breakfast at the same time, (maybe that wasn't a good idea.) I found Frank some of his old clothes that looked liked there was a small chance they might still fit.

"Look, there something I should tell you." he reached into his inside jacket pocket, to bring out *GASP*... Something wrapped in off white linen?

I sat next to him on his bed. "Phineas said... Something about a stick? A lifeline?"

"Just like that myth about Melegar. Who died when his mother burned it." he nodded.

It was just like one of those perfect moments in movies, where the girls about to give something back, and the guy cups her hands and says keep it. I could've stared into his eyes forever after he said that. He trusted me, the daughter of War and death, with his life, LITERALLY his life.

"There's something I could show you. It's like a flashback, except... Your actually there. I'm not sure if it will work with someone else but..." I said, putting the life stick away, now in the safe place of my inside jacket pocket.

"Let's try it." he said, taking his hands in mine.

 **A/N: I like the questions idea so here are three more for ya.**

 **1\. How is my writing as far as how well I capture the character's personalities?**

 **2\. What and who would you like to see more of?**

 **3\. What is your favorite part of reading these chapters?**


	11. The Bridge And The Glue

**A/N: First off, a reply to my review from my friend Ethempat: Okay, your first suggestion made me laugh so I'll take it into consideration. XD As for the second, your right I really do have an issue describing what I'm already seeing in my head, it's as if I figure everyone can see it too. I really do enjoy constructive criticism, because it's like you KNOW the mistake, your just wondering if it really matters to other people or if it's just you. For the first answer I just want to say Val and Ginger do have conflicting personality, but mainly they work together to form one boss person. Other times though... They have challenges caused by it, which we have yet to see, for example say... In her love life? To answer your second question, this is another secret. :) I love suspense and like to make my readers question what is going to happen and how it's gonna change the story. For three: I like to make it a wait before I do a cliffhanger because its like Mark of Athena and House of Hades, and this is what authors do, also... I have school and stuff so that comes in handy when having waits between chapters with cliffhangers. I do admit I love cliffhangers as much as Uncle Rick, because I do know what happens so its fun to see other's reactions. This chapter starts when the flashback happens that Val caused. Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except maybe my OCS... SURPRISE.**

It was the familiar cling of a humid temperature rising up, and the overgrown aloe leaves up against my skin that connected me to Circe's Island, before my wide eyes opened. I felt myself begin to have this hyperventilation, like Katniss Everdeen when she thinks of the games. It was the same idea of dread I believed, in thinking you were being put through something over again, that moment you forget the things that happened after that. She dreaded her killing, I dreaded the same.

"Hey hey, your alright your alright." Frank said, putting a hand on my shoulder, with a tone like a sibling towards their little sister after a nightmare. Except the words weren't followed with 'It was just a dream'.

"This... This way." I said, balancing myself on him to stand up. Close to the burning building, we were at the edge of the tropical forest growing behind the spa.

I didn't want to make myself see it again, but otherwise it would stay stuck. We were ghost, following the path we'd lead in a life we no longer had.

Cornered and knocked out by the smoke, caused by a bomb set off in the north. That's how most of the attendance had died, all the soulless laying in the in the residence. Some had made it, being sent of by CC, and few of them had lasted when the pirates followed after the flames.

We were the last ones to be caught, my sisters and I, they found us hidden in a porch in the south west, passed out.

Our eyes, me, Reyna, Hylla, and maybe a little over a dozen others, woke up tied to post, with a savagery built up of 50 plus pirates. No one would make it off the island.

"These are the rules. You work for us, or you die for us." we were told by the captain, a man named BlackBeard, the one who hated Circe the most, the one who killed her.

Circe had known they would reek a revenge far beyond comparison to what we did, and so it wasn't long after they changed before Gaea took them over, and they had the power they needed. And it wasn't long after that they had orders for getting me.

Hylla remained with a chain around her arm, while Reyna had been knocked out. It was the first moment I felt like I could ruin everything. My confident had crumpled along with Reyna, when the sword hilt hit my twin's head. I knew I had caused it by not listening.

I was sobbing at this point, now, and then. Both young me and the current had both thought, 'What are you doing, stop!' But I was thinking this about myself, as they dragged me away, and she had thought it when they hurt her family. "You were only 12... You were so vulnerable, you had no one to turn to. How could you know what you were doing?" Frank said, as my head rested on my arms, with the salty tear dripping down my face like rain in April.

"Val, look at me." he said. "This isn't your fault."

As my lip quivered I knew that there wasn't an answer. For wether or not I could be considered guilty. For wether or not I should be forgiven because I was too young. There just was. I HAD. And it was an unchangeable fact, not a variable so I had to get over my stupid incapability to forgive myself.

And my arms found their way around him, and my head rested on his chest.

As both of our eyes closed, we found a new memory.

The cold judges, the whips of fame and life before, watching with their all telling things, with rusted lungs speaking words with a stone monotone.

What else could I have done? As a thirteen year old girl treated cruelly but who never hurt others? What could I have done, as a innocent New Orleans girl? With as many stones thrown at her so as she could have built a wall to shield herself in.

I couldn't, I couldn't make a choice of myself over others, not at that life, not at that age. This was a parallel between who I was as Val, and who I was as Ginger. So when I turned down Elysium for my mother, it fell to be that I would linger in the Fields of Asphodel.

I had this forever, instead of bitterness this time. My tiny little fingers' laced with Frank, as we laid against a black popular tree, watching the collection of souls with no voice crowd their land.

"When Nico came, did you want to go back?" Frank asked.

"I didn't really think about it, I wasn't really asked what I wanted. At first I had a duty to complete what I was done, to make sure Gaea wouldn't rise again, even if meant dying again. I was to sty disconnected, to not grow fond of anyone. Thats what Pluto said I should do. But then I felt obligated to Nico, you know? He had wanted to save his real sister... Bianca. She was the one who told him about me. There was a sisterly feeling, and I began to start thinking that maybe I could make it up to Reyna if I was a good older sister to him because I couldn't be there for her. Of course I was keeping an eye on Reyna the whole time, this helped her begin to open to me, as Ginger. This helped if ever I ended up telling her the truth, even if Nico's plan didn't involve it. And he's right, if I told her and ended up dying it would only make it worse, and me more selfish." I said, turning towards Frank.

"You know, I think people would rather be able to spend time with you, the real you, no matter what happens." he said. I gave a little try at a smile, wiping the moist off my cheeks, as we laid there side by side, leaning on the other.

Our eyes opened back in his bedroom, standing up.

Subconsciously I thought something, brought up from the warmth of holding his hands.

"Frank... If Percy is the glue... Like Juno said before... What is he gluing?" I asked.

"I don't know... I guess I never really thought about it. Maybe it has to do with wherever he's from. Wherever the other greek demigods are." he raised an eyebrow, knowing I was up to something.

"If Percy was taken from there... Maybe someone was taken from us! Someone important... To bridge the gap!" I got super excited, like when I thought I was gonna miss line up, but I didn't.

"You mean like an exchange? Val... Do you know what this means! Maybe that's why you didn't find him! Cause you couldn't! Val... HE COULD BE ALIVE. YOUR BOYFRIEND, COULD BE ALIVE." Frank grinned widely as if this was a improbability that happened... But I had believed it all along, even after months of searching for him, and trying to forget him, him and his name, his EVERYTHING. But I had believe what he was saying was true long before anyone else.

"No. No... I would've... There would've been something." I wasn't want to get these fragile hopes up, especially ones so hard to believe, after spending so much time trying to come to turns with it...

"Val." Frank said realization, taking my hands. "Jason is alive. We'll figure it out, we'll find him. _Jason Grace is alive_."

 **A/N Alright, I bet your either pretty upset or excited about this. First off, all I can say is that Vason is a thing, not Jeyna. I did give you a few sorts of foreshadowing things, like her reaction to riding on Arion, to not mentioning Jason and Reyna , or even Jason at all. This will be further explained, and it has more backbone, trust me. As always, three questions.**

 **1\. This may be cheating but... Any Valeria*Jason questions, and what do you think of them and what do you want to see in their relationship?**

 **2\. How do you like my flashbacks, are they good?**

 **And finally 3: What do you think of Faleria's (Frank*Valeria) progress, too quick, too OOC for Frank, or just right and what can I do to make it better?**


	12. The Hero, Not The Traitor

**A/N Okay, I apologize for the the little bit OOC Frank, and last chapter was't the greatest at explaining everything... REVIEW RESPONSE TIME! Ethempat Okay... For number 1! This will be more shown and unraveled in this chapter, but as for saying Valerie was dating Jason not Ginger... Ginger and Valerie are literally the same person since Nico resurrected them, so what I mean by turn into Valerie I mean that she hasn't LOOKED like Valerie. I don't really have anything to say for two... SO three! Think about it, Frank didn't realize Jason might be alive, by the time Frank had gotten to Camp Jupiter,** **everyone** **thought Jason was dead, because that's how the timing works out. ONLY JUST now, things are going to change between him and Valerie/Ginger. Expect being able to better grasp this by the end of this chapter. This chapter starts right off from the last chapter's sentence. Disclaimer: I'm too tired to even come up with something creative with this. I don't own anything except maybe my OCs.**

"Your right, I love Jason, if he is out there... I'll find him." I hadn't wanted to believe Jason, who I'd spent nearly 6 months with, was dead. It didn't make sense, no body, no trace, as if he had simply vanished from the face of the earth. He had been the only one to care about me, the only one to know Valerie, to see her. We were cohort and centurion together, and eventually he became the second praetor.

He had been the cool head to my craze, going right along with me on everything. When I pushed him out, out of fear of hurting him, he promised me forever.

When Frank came months later... I hadn't been ready to move on at first, still hoping. I didn't want someone new, for Frank was too good of a friend to ruin it with this horrid touch I have when it comes to life.

What would this mean now? What could this mean?

I wanted Jason so badly, something worse then a dagger in the ribs, something deeper and more scarring.

Which was why I was so afraid of letting myself believe he was alive, cause of how immensely it could destroy me if it was false.

After I pushed myself so hard to never think of him, to never resurface all of that, since I'd had so much time to let myself accept it... But it was all coming up out of control.

"There's a pilot, a little whiles away, and a car in the basement, maybe if I could distract them then get on, we might make it." Frank slung an old quiver on, walking up the stairs.

Heading the opposite direction, I found the garage, getting in the back of an open topped car, waiting for Percy.

Frank must've had some bit of time to tell Percy an amount of what we now realized because when Percy came down with bags and all of our luggage he said, "I have a girlfriend... Her name is Annabeth... She's the daughter of Athena... She's probably worried sick about me. I miss her like I miss breathing. We've known each other since we were twelve... We'll find them, Val. We'll find them." he set a hand on my shoulder, then walked up to the driver set. Like a small explosion, the engine came to a start. I was gonna ask what we were gonna do with the garage door, but fire and smoke soon came through the doors, a bomb (a large stick of fire actually) had set everything into flames. The house was burning down.

"Go go go go!" I said, bracing myself on something sturdy for whatever impact to come. Breaking through the wood of the garage door, Percy slamming it as if we were stop-watching it for a record, we raced time. Ella flying from her window in the attic, to join and perch next to me.

"Turn!" I screamed seeing Frank face the ogres (we don't use the proper term every single time). The woods spread out around us, the valley was a circle encompassed by trees. Frank shot his last arrow, I leaned and got the door open for him. "Hop in." He slipped into shotgun. Stomping the pedal the car jolted.

"We're not gonna make it!" Percy complained.

Closing my eyes, and imagining a sonar of gold and silver and ruby. I felt like a grabber in a arcade. And finally, the ground erupted in holes. Random pieces of precious metal shooting up with high velocity and causing all sorts of damage to the giant tattooed freaks. To emphasis the effect, when Percy looked back, he erupted the sprinkler system, leaving the water and jewels spurting, us soaking, and the burning house in the distance.

"Frank... I'm so sorry." My heart shattered. His grandmother hadn't made it out.

"Yeah... She said she would die at her own time. She wanted us to do this," Frank said, but I saw him wipe his eyes. "What are we going to do with Ella... She won't go on a plane." Frank's posture straightened. I think this is when I zoned out, their voices becoming a electric hum.

In the plane, who knows how long later, the pilot let us in with the Roman credential and letters we'd found in the things Percy had brought along.

"Next stop Anchorage, Alaska."

Percy, after getting a little sick, finally agreed to rest.

"Ella said something about the son of Neptune drowning... I told Percy but he's not sure what it means. Maybe he won't have his powers in Alaska, since it's the land of no gods." Frank told me.

"There's a possibility each of us could die... Me when Thanatos is free... You with your life stick... The whole point is to be stronger then your fate, to know that to be a hero is to risk your life, to take the dangerous chance." I am such a good pep talker, aren't I?

"I guess your right. Because all you can ever do in your life is the best you are capable of." he said.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." I muttered.

 **A/N: Hey! What do you think? Let me know in a review! No questions this chapter, I'm giving you the chance to catch up on the old ones. I'm sorry its a little short... I needed to get this one done quick because I'm busy today but I wanted to** **explain things.**


	13. Off a plane, on a train, its no bird!

**A/N: I don't really plan on updating on the weekends, I'm usually out doing stuff or writing different things, but I do apologize for the waits! Life goes on! Again... I edit old chapters once after I've posted them so it's good to check and see, you might notice cool new jokes and etc. I doubt anyone will review just cause I ask but... Hey, maybe you'll surprise me and review! Chapter starts on the train, after the dinner eating and the planning to skip a little forward. Disclaimer: I don't own this, well... See other disclaimers for more. I don't own any of it. Again, if you care that much, see other disclaimers. XD**

Alaska was different, nothing seemed familiar anymore.

I was getting sick and tired of the dreading, the feeling acute to selfish fear oncoming death.

I missed home, with this nauseous ache in the pit of my stomach.

When the map was laid out in the diner, before we boarded the train, I didn't really know what to do. How bad of an idea would going back to the old shack... End up being? How much was I willing to risk?

How would I end up in this? Alive, a servant who end up having a fatal event anyways? The cloy tool to Gaea or Pluto respectively. Or dead now, in chains yet still? Was there really a happy ending either way? Was there something I was missing?

The land passing by ever so melodically outside these dirt-clouded windows, laid out eyes caught a white open land. Hyperboreans, giant of ice and nature, scattered across the frozen waste (frozen waste that's chilly air breezed through the Gap jacket that normally sufficed for cold in California. Who knew?). Thank the gods for whatever causes Mist to stick around here.

A number beyond the count of fingers and toes would value the amount of foes here. Where I found myself and where I followed, an army of the Twelfth Legion had fallen. The symbol had been lost, and the pride it held along with it.

"Eagle!" A mortal child shouted.

"Eagle?" A parent echoed with a tone of confusion doubt.

Eagle. The irony is hilarious. The panther black feathered, red eyed gryphon hardly looked like the majestic animal of the U.S. But a moment before I had been thinking of the golden eagle of Rome, what we may receive in midst of Death's release.

"Guys..." I tapped Percy, who followed me and Frank's gaze to the ariel monster who was now joined by 4 others. Not eagle, gryphon, not gryphon... GryphonS.

"Emergency break!" Percy said lunging forth after a spiral contraption in the shape of a wheel.

"How am I supposed to shoot through the windows!" Frank complained.

That's when the top was scratched, with this Teacher-Doing-Torture-Through-Nail-Scratching-On-Blackboard, ear-bleeding, amplified screech.

The gryphon had ripped large pieces of steel from the roof, pushed over the train compartment, and now it and it's friends had overturned the thing off the tracks.

"Can you shoot now?" I found myself crumpled on the floor, my eyebrow raised, looking up at Frank hold his hands between the two booths we were using to steady himself. Immediately he got to aiming the gryphon dive-bombing us.

Warning: I know it's dumb to scream someone's name when it's a little too late but this stupid human instinct says: 'Better late then never'!

As I pulled my spatha from my scabbard I watched Percy stab one gryphon, only for another to swip him before he turned around, the sword dropping out of his hands. "PERCY!"

"Frank, c'mon!" I shouted, doing a little parkour through the tipped over top.

Jumping through to join me outside, flipping his spear over with baton action, Frank smashed the tip, this time my heart beat didn't go too much faster. "Protect the passengers." Frank said to his spratus companion, and we ran off after our friend.

"Who would think I would be the one to not have gotten kidnapped?" I heard Frank mutter.

"Oh don't get cocky, if I was you I'd watch my back." I nodded to him, he turned around to see a gryphon squawk at him, then aim at it. Eek... I felt pity for the arrow in that monster's mouth. "See?" We both laughed a little.

Moments later in the overhanging cover of snow covered trees. "Ready for some elvish tree climbing action?" I asked Frank at the bottom of a tall pine tree, one of many, but this one held a gryphon nest, filled with gold... And currently... A son of Poseidon.

"Go ahead, Legolas." He frowned. I rolled my eyes, muttered 'wimp', grabbed a rope from my bag (rope is essential, take a note from Sam Wise), and swung it over a branch, letting it dangle, then began to climb, and then repeat the whole thing, till I was at the top.

"Some day, you will fail to doubt me Fai Zhang, but today, apparently isn't that day." I stuck my tongue out from the branch before the gryphon's nest, tied a tight knot to the branch, threw it down, and held below the knot for more support.

"One does not simply climb up a skyscraper tree." He shouted up at me, before beginning to head up the rope.

15 minutes or so later, Frank joined me to explore the vast nest looming above our heads.

Slowly and quiet we reached our passed out ally.

"Percy... Percy..." I cooed at him, usually this worked with legionaries. He was out like a light for sure. "PERCY!"

Percy jolted up, almost head butting me. "Val..?"

" _You drool in your sleep_." I stated, standing up.

"Guys, the gryphon are coming back... LIKE now." Frank pointed out three black figures in the ice blue sky.

"Awwwww schist! OKAY emergency time people, get behind me." I said, putting my sword in front of me defensively.

Alright Val, imagine...

What do they _expect_ to see?

What can you **make** **them** see?

As they swooped over I knew we'd won, I'd changed our image from the demigods we were to golden eggs, to blend in with everything else there.

They passed by and I turned around to face my friends.

"Mist... I didn't know you had an aptitude for it." Percy gapped a little.

"Yeah well... It got me into trouble at Circe's Island... But it got Reyna out of trouble at the same time. I don't use it much anymore... So don't ask me to. Gems are enough power for me." My gazed looked down.

"Hey guys... I think I've got an idea..." Percy said. It was a case of need but don't want when it came to those words, you don't WANT to hear them, but you do NEED to.

 **A/N: I can't help myself with Lord of the Rings references. Sorry if this is another short chapter... But good news... I have more questions! Also... Val has those powers cause it's needed later to go with events of MoA, HoH, and BoO, not to overpower her.**

 **1\. I know this might be cheating but... Do you have any questions for me?**

 **2\. What do you except from the Vason (Valeria and Jason) reunion?**

 **3\. What do you want to happen in Valeria's love life?**


	14. Metaphorically speaking

**A/N: Uh… Not much to say other then I'm sorry for these two chapters being short but I'm kinda trying to drag it out so there are more chapters and I'm busy with a lot of projects and stuff this week so I can only give you bit sized stuff. Okay! Review response time! (And you can totally answer questions from previous chapters whenever and I'll still give you a response. please review!) Alright so yes I love blueberries. But I love pomegranates more. XD (My godly parent is Pluto). To two; we will have wait and see. Three; Of course, I think Valeria is strong enough and will come to a point in her life where she knows her emotions. Disclaimer: Amazing, I have not found a way to convince Rick Rioridan anything or even talk to him so… Nope. I don't know own anything with the possible exception of my OCs.**

"I swear Jackson… If this doesn't works…" A collection of words forming an empty threat hung in the chilled air.

"We'll die?" Percy raised his eyebrows in this obnoxious 'Imma burst out laughing' expression.

"My point exactly." I rolled my eyes.

Our eyes looked down at the ice below, not exactly the place you wanna throw yourself to. Not exactly the safest plan.

"So… Um… If we die… It was good knowing you." Frank muttered.

"I have faith in your Percy. You may have the fate of the world in your hands. No pressure." I shrugged, their fingers wrapped in mine.

"I get the feeling this isn't the only time I have. What I'm saying is the fate of the world kinda feels a little familiar in my hands." he said. His part was the biggest, he had to break the ice (not as in create conversation with a complete stranger but in a literal sense) at the bottom, while I would cause mass panic the moment before, causing the golden eggs to chuck themselves, hopefully fairly far away, on the other side. After that Frank would shoot them and we would hopefully find something to ditch them entirely.

"One." I hated this.

"Two." Another countdown to death.

"Three." Well, who's ever listened to my complaints anyways?

A rattle then a swoosh, the eggs lifted up and dropped themselves down the edge.

When you say leap of faith… Normally you mean it in a figurative way. Like usually your talking about letting someone choice something for you (example. a snack to eat or movie you're going to watch). Or telling someone you love something important. Or even letting a new friend borrow your favorite paperback. Your putting your trust that that'll take this responsibility, whatever it may be, and take care of it with diligence and respect. They won't pick your all time hated movie, something that makes you gag (and hopefully something your not allergic to), or try and say that male character is theirs.

In the case of trying to escape gryphons and jumping, I was, not metaphorically or in the way of a phrase, taking a leap of faith. Faith in my friend Percy that when I stepped off this nest, he was at least gonna make sure I would die of hypothermia, not from idiotically landing on frozen H2o.

I would like to cite this under times where demigods pulling stupid stunts to save their nearly ended lives did not end up in causing the nearly ended part to be just ended.

Percy successfully being able to find a comfortable topic I mean *cough cough* breaking the ice, we watched time reverse in the beautiful miracle form of ice becoming a wave of water, against all nature and science. (I swear there were meteorologist gapping, with their perfect stunningly white teeth, watching everywhere.)

Sure, when falling into a cold blanket of -80 degrees or so, it's not exactly like leaping into a cloud-soft bed, but BOY was it better then my ankles bending in unnatural angles, connected to a body without a heart beat. See? WAY better when you put it into prospective! And I come from some speaking with multi corresponding (personal) experiences of being dead.

Washing up on the nearest non broken ice, inches away, we all gave each other these adrenal crazed looks (well… More like me and Percy did. Frank just looked like someone had said something crazy, like 'Octavian is better then Jason!' At least that's how I'd look if a arrogant fool walked up to me and said that. Of course then I'd slapped them in the face… But that's way too off course for my point here).

"Okay… So how much street cred do I get for that!" Percy put his arms out while we continue to bolt for our lives all like 'Yeah I'm awesome!'.

"None if we don't get out of this alive!" I sprinted in front of him. As the saying goes: You only have to out race your friends. Not like I was thinking about that or anything… But wouldn't you?

"Over there!" Frank pointed to the eco friendly Hyperborean. He had these long cotton white dreadlocks with a blizzard collection of fallen snow sticking on them, and drifted litter dangling in the knots (even a toilet seat) but all he wore for uhh… Modesty… Was one of those cave man lion cloths.

"Seriously… That's really the plan your going with?" Percy sighed.

At least hiding behind the foot of the Hyperborean (which was the width of a school bus) was more comfortable then landed in water that had frozen only minutes before.

And the ominous sounds like of the words of Edger Poe, you could hear the intruded growl of the giant, and the final victim caws of the gryphons, and the frozen breath pushed from the blue mouth, and the hard thunk on the ice.

"We'd better get out of here… Before our host finds out we didn't bring things to the potluck." The lighthearted joke spoken by Percy did not match to a shaken tone that it was said with.

 **A/N: I only have one, last, question... Will you read the next fanfiction in this series?**


	15. Uh gods You missed a spot

**A/N: Review! Favorite! Follow! This takes place once they reach Ginger's old hometown after getting picked up by a Native man who heard about the train wreck. Like in the original. Just to let you know I've been busy recently so the chapters aren't as good and I've haven't been very inspired the last 2 chapters, don't worry though! I still love this story! Disclaimer: I don't know how to say this any other way... I don't own anything.**

"I seriously hope those Raven and Bear gods aren't walking around here anywhere." I watched the forest green jeep drive off.

"Please... This place isn't supposed to have gods. Just let it stay that why." Percy prayed, looking out at the town. The town I'd loathed. It had maybe a few more run down buildings, a motel, but the dock and shack were still there, decomposing to the soil.

Walking forth, an absent mindset caused my preventions to come too late. The same prevention the townspeople had been kind enough to give. Muskeg, a soil not solid, it could get 100 feet deep at worst.

"Guys, stop!" I shouted, putting my hand against Frank's chest. But Percy was feet ahead, and he slipped through. Quicker then quicksand. "Frank, your bow!" I thanked the gods for these long legs and arms.

Enveloped too now, I thought of the all the visit Nico made that had begun with a warning of the fatality that flashbacks could cause. But being me, I never took this into account, I let this impulse drive me to do the things I did, not what could happen to me. And as New Orlean's Mardi Gras laid out in my mind in gold and green, with a lady in elegance, with her glass of champagne, and a plastic cup filled with fresh oranges pressed I thought 'OH SCHIST'.

"It suits you, your new chains, Arellano." my mother, the woman in a dress across from me, with the smooth honey voice of Gaea.

"At least I know I can expect to die." I shrugged, my lax neck on the chair, my fist clench though, I imagined the wood from the bow, the grooves in my palm.

"You could have this you know, a fake life with your school day crush, grow old like you never could. You'd never see your boy leave you. Or the soulless body of your dear brother in your arms. You wouldn't have to loss anything. You could die here, and last forever. What is the Jackson boy to you anyways?" Her scent was a perfume of poppies, a sleeping gas. SAMMY. A light coco curly haired boy, with sweet eyes, with wild flames in them that gave him a label for his troublemaking.

I stuttered, "I... I could never be as stupid to put such trust you again." Nico. "I will fight, to fail or last." Reyna. "I'm Pluto's child... And a Arellano." Hylla. "I am strong enough to forgive who I was, and love myself." Frank.

The mud on every inch of my body, the bubble in my lungs, it all returned, the weight, the fingers on my ankle. One tug. C'mon Frank. Two tugs. Suffocation. And the strength in his arm came true as we landed out in the air. We were free.

"OH gods! Don't ever do that to me again!" And then his strong arms preceded to scoop us up, his hand doing the best they could to wipe us off. I had this strange thing where I wouldn't open my eyes unless they were completely dirt or wet free, so I spent a minute rubbing my fingers (which I rubbed off on my jeans) then finally opening my eyes.

"Well... That was quite something." Percy said, shaken up. I knew how that must've been for him, near to death in his own element... I'd felt it twice before.

"Come on guys, BEHIND me. Since I'm the one who can control the ground and all that." I said. I wasn't positive I could tunnel my way through, but I had the best chances, alone I might be able to have survived it. I wondered, if I had gone down instead of Percy... Would Frank's stick survive down there? Never to burn? No... Frank wouldn't want me thinking like that anyway. Jason wouldn't want me thinking like that.

In the town, in the shack formed in splinters, older then it should've been able to last.

A creak echoed in the hollow walls. I knew the space like a blind man around his neighborhood, I felt my way through, till my hand hit the desk, and slowly and careful I opened the first drawer to find a match. My hands on a box, I lit it, seeing and jumping for the lamp, it came aflame, and it pushed the shadows arounds me. Throwing the match out into the snow, the boys came in.

"You grew up here?" Frank looked across the way, a short long mat, a small frame with a mattress with husk filling.

"For a few months, at least we can't be kicked out here." I took a gazed around, apparently old holiday cards were being stored here. Valentines from years ago, Christmas postcards from centuries that had came and long passed.

"I'm decent at least. I'll go see if I can find anything more." Frank took his leave to the town.

On the broken mattress, broken down half way down, me and Percy sat on the edge.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me." he shivered.

"Come here." I said, we both scotched closer, I put my arms across his shoulder. I could call him the older brother I never had, I saw the protection in his eyes, and the power in him. "Percy... If I die tomorrow.."

"Don't speak like Valeria, you'll last, we are all gonna to make it." Percy turned his head to me.

"But... If your home... And I am... _lost_. And Annabeth, and the rest of the Seven come like the prophecy foretells, and Jason is there... Tell Jason I love him, okay? Tell him I wanted to come home."

He seemed to think of something, one of the memories that was coming back. "Of course Val."

"And tell Reyna the truth... About who I was. One day. If I can't in my death." I choked out. "And find Nico safe, I know he will try to bring me back... Tell him he did everything he can. But there comes a point. Make him happy. Let him be happy." And there was a nod, a nod of heavy weight in a promise's value, the heavy weight of a fighter, _a heavy weight in to-the-end_.

 **A/N: What did you think? 4 chapters or so left! I'd just like to warn you I may be tacking a break due to creativity and school projects.**


	16. Third Time's Charm, picky or generous?

**A/N: Not much to say... This chapter is longer! Sorry I didn't post on Monday! No... There will not be 3 chapters released like normal this week... I will post again on Friday (maybe) and probably again next Monday. This starts up right where the last chapter left off Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

On the floor in the pile of cards, me resting a little lower then Percy we waited, till he stood up. "Val." he spoke while putting his hand on my knee, urgency in his wide eyes ,a= and the imprinted latitude numbers on the floor, inked repeatedly in our minds.

"Yes, that's my name. What are-" I rolled my neck, the tightening tense up my spine.

"This." he grabbed my hand and pulled us up, pointing out the window.

I took it in with exasperation. Not only had Frank finally come back, causing the worry about a missing demigod to dissipate, but we had transportation. How's that saying go… Two birds in one throw...?

"Arion!" I screamed, through the door I sprinted to the caramel horse, as he store down Zhang.

"He's say you'd better get on cause there an't no way we getting to the glacier without him. That's the clean translations at least." Percy said, grabbing few wads of wipes off Frank's hand.

"Then let's clean up and get on that. The sun is almost down." Frank passing along the rest of the supplies, with a anxious look as he looked onto the sky now.

Back in the building, held up by creaking molding wood, a blanket hung from the broken pipes. Behind the makeshift curtain I realized what new clothes and wet wipes can do. I changed into a white shirt and a vest, wearing a parka over it and some thick cotton lined jeans with… Of course… the boots. Passing off my lantern to Percy, who swapped places with me, I then joined Frank. In the crimson tone of sun that seeped through the windows, his eyes set on the pinned pictures.

"Is this from New Orleans?" Frank's finger an inch away from a colorless photo of a dark girl, with a black flower dress, alongside a wild boy, with trousers and the biggest smile, their hands together.

"His name was Sammy Valdez… He was a friend of mine. He uh… Died of a heart attack a few years ago I heard. I never saw him again." Gods Val, are you honestly tearing up over an old schooldays crush?

"It must've been hard for you…. You were so young." Frank turned to me.

"Things were different back then. There wasn't Camp Jupiter. There wasn't anything. If all I get out of this is that I won't be a mistake… So be it." I rubbed the palm of my hand on my wrist.

"Guys." Percy yanked the blanket down in new attire. "Let's go."

There was a short nod, as I walked back out. "Hold on and try not to fall off. No stopping till we get to the top of Hubbard Glacier." Throwing my leg over the horse's back, feeling the long neck. "We're counting on you."

It was the same combination, adrenaline and fear, weightlessness and strength, as when you were flew, with no plane, in the sky.

The sound of his hooves, you could feel the drop, the thump, a pound on soil.

"Valerie… VAL…." Frank nervously muttering from the back, as the horse turned around towards the water.

But he had the idea of who he should be scolding wrong, I wasn't in control of this thing. "Arion…. Arion..." I emphasized, closer to the water... closer… Oh schist. What is this horse doing!?

Finally the spray from the side pushed off, and Arion walked across the ocean. (It is the ocean… Right?)

"Jesus!" I cursed, like a rocket Arion shoot off as he continued to gallop through the water.

"Yes Val… This is Jesus horse, it's walking on water." Percy laughed from behind me, his hand across my stomach. I joined in laughing with him. The yards went by,

"WHOOO!" I whooped like a crazed mad man. I could fly like this forever!

"We have achieved lift off." Percy threw his head back.

"Oh gods help me…" Frank shoulders sagged.

"They can't help you here Frank." I chuckled.

But it was only a matter of time before the words "Uhhhh Val, you watching this?" were spoken from Percy in a skeptically tone. The wall of ice, the glacier, showed straight where we were heading. I guess I hadn't thought this far ahead, common demigod mistake.

"Your horse is insane Valerie!" Frank complained. "I thought it couldn't fly!"

"Well it's gonna need to learn to sprout wings… Arion, what are you doing!" I got flustered at him. He neighed again.

"He says trust him!" Percy shouted over the speed we were gaining.

"Like Pluto I am! Augeas's stables!" (That's a popular demigod swear for crap) My finger's tense, my hands tightened.

"Hang on!" Percy shouted.

"No kidding genius!" I thought. Warning: Valeria's sarcastic comments may make a noticeable increase when she's in peril.

You know when you can't look away when you know something bad's about to happen? Where instead of closing your eyes to save their poor innocences, you just open them wide? I'm one of those people who does that all the time. As the space between us and impact closed in, my gold eyes got bigger…. And bigger.

But instead of becoming demigod pancakes, he almost just lifted up, taking in the vertical challenge like a man about to throw a javelin, the flame burning in a Genius World Record breaker. The power and force in the launches and the stamina in every second, it was… Beautiful.

And then the top sprawled out around us in an ice city of night. The moon in the sky shone on the frozen water that laid before us like dark magic, lighting up in a ominous black luminescent. This was not normal.

"Careful guys." I spoke lowly and soft.

"Over there!" Percy shouted. Across the maze and small winding paths, the death angel was in chains. I call him an angel because he's got that GLOWING look, that bright happy smile and the halo… What? You don't believe me? Fine… He has black wings, pale skin and looks like a vampire or a ghost, but a GOOD LOOKING one.

"Thantos." Did I say that with a growl? Sorry… I don't have much love for Death.

Frank notched his bow, and we walked forward.

"Jaques…" I could've sworn Thantos said that with a glaring frown on his turned down face, nah probably not me, has to be the fact he is in chains… Right? He adored me! I was such an obedient soul! Oh wait...

"I'm not so sure I should let you free… After all you UNFAIRLY killed me not only once… BUT TWICE. Now how unequal is that to the rest of the world?" I made a pouty face he could not see. Percy and Frank gave me looks like 'Are you out of your mind!?' I mouthed to them a 'Shut up. I'm messing with him!' response.

"Your right, I should take your soul right now, you underserving brat. I could, you know. Your father wouldn't be able to tell… Not that he'd blame me even if he did of course. It is my job." Thanatos shifted like Atlas under the sky. Okay, can I say I wasn't nervous? No. Can I say that'd make me close my mouth? That'd be… OH LOOK… Another NO.

"PSSH… As if. You are the one who's ruining our chances of keeping the mortals Zeus so loves… How do you say it… alive? Of course your not much good at keeping people alive are you?" I rolled my eyes, hands on hips.

"If your going to continue this banter, you're going to be the one ruining those chances. Unless you start destroying these blasted chains." he sighed, his wrists twisted and turn in the frozen over black shackles, ones that went straight into the very ground itself (or herself, depending on how you see it).

Falling upon the expanse, the classically overloud booming voice, echoed across in a shout. Another common demigod mistake; being expected.

 **A/N: Just a reminder... PLEASE review or fav or follow. Followers lets me know people are actually reading and care that I update on time! Just a non subtle hint. This is the second version of it... Ethempat what do you think of this one?**


	17. Why We Hate The Hours That Pass By

**A/N Due to the release of Hidden Oracle, and stupid teachers, I will not be updating anymore this week. Expect the final chapter to be published next week Wednesday! Please check out my other story:** s/11936904/1/Come-One-Come-All-Requests-being-taken **Requests are being taken! Please see the link for more!** **Disclaimer: I don't own** **anything.**

"You would have so much more then death, demigods, if the Seven didn't rely on you. Too bad Mother's orders are law." And a wicked smile, too wicked to be fooling, leered from the face of giant of precious metal. Oil for blood, literally heartless, built on sapphires, emeralds, all thing so cold and lifeless, the earth's son, Alcyoneus.

"You got this right guys?" I turned to Percy and Frank, our feet, metaphorically, stuck to the ground.

""Course." Frank nodded repeatedly.

"Yeah yeah, you go have fun." Percy gave a look like 'Oh totally'. Comforting…

"HEY GEMHEAD, EVER HEARD OF DEATH? IT LOOKS GOOD ON YOU." A few careful steps in the wrong direction. I didn't know where I was tapping the attitude from, and I didn't have the confidence to show for my big mouth. 'As much as anything can when your made out of gems…' I added mentally to my charging shout.

I thought about how statistic were crap to me, and the statistics gave me crap right back. 'Let's make it 1 in 3, not 3 in 3.' I told myself. I had to perfect my death evading while there was still reason to evade it.

"I'm sick of your banter, Arellano. I don't like having my ears bleed from boring buzz of a traitor." he spoke in booms, blasting across ice, shaking the soil beneath the sole's of our shoes.

"Then you shouldn't have any problem with me." I shrugged it off. From their the golden imperial came in the distances, litters, piles of trophies in shimmer light. Where were the ghost? The dead souls I could feel? That army Micheal Varus had brung to the fall to Pluto. I drew my spatha. Hey, at least I came into this with a real weapon this time.

A nudge on my side, I turned over, Arion was right there. I gave the most grateful smile I could muster, throwing my leg over him, and rubbing my had on his neck.

Make that a weapon and a horse.

Charging, I got a crazy idea. Pressing my hands down on my horse, turning it sharply, fast, swerving. While the wind whistled in my ear, I used my fingers to lift myself up, putting my feet on the horse now too. _It's like surfing…_ I started to sway back and forth, trying to straightened myself while holding the hilt of my sword. _Of course I've never actually been surfing…._

Keeping my hands low, I told myself I'd done more dangerous stunts today, in fact I did dangerous stunts every week back at Camp Jupiter! We practiced jumping off eagles for Jupiter's sake!

Unfortunately Arion was NOT an eagle, and Golden Boy Alcyoneus was not the ground, even if he was made from it. Ignoring the similes and differences and such, I used the arch of my feet so it became a spring board, pushing off. And my body became a wheel, tucking and rolling, till I land, with a sharp stab on the giant's back as he turned.

With a treacherous roar of a cry he tried and shake me off, it digging in a little deeper, further down. C'MON….

But with a final whip, I fell down, bending my knees as I practically flew off, and pressing down on the dirt so I wouldn't collapse as I regained my balance in time.

"You need some help!" Percy shouted, drawing out Riptide. A garden of ghost flashed to the glacier, crowding us. It was an army of the dead, and they didn't care how cliche that sounded.

"VALERIE. I'm gonna need that package now." Frank said in a yell, but his voice was still soft, breakable almost.

Getting right back on that horse (actually and in the way of the saying 'getting back on that horse), I rode Arion back to Frank. (Wow I've been obsessed with literal and figurative…)

"We're not gonna be able to fight this here." Percy said, halfway towards a fighting stance.

"We don't have to, if we can free Thanatos…" They got my message. If we could give Romans a better chance… We didn't need to survive.

"Val, I can melt these chains but I'm going to need that stick." Frank said, with an enemy closing in, as if 3 demigods had no chance. Which we didn't. And as if they expect a whole lot more hell to be brought, enough of it for the many cohorts and Legionaries. Which they would get.

Slipping out the silk, from my jacket, feeling where it was pressed by wood in my hand. I closed my eyes for just a moment, moment enough to realize what I was, or might've, been doing. When I opened them I handed it to him, "Make sure you live, Zhang."

On the battlefield, Percy was a whirlwind, with water around him, and the feeling he was annoyed only by the mass of the foes, never ending, because he'd faced so much more then dead souls. And with Frank's flame, a burning fire imitated a blaze in his eyes. As for me? I was getting a lasting revenge, with a bubble, now popped in my mind, and enough fury for 2 more Arellano's.

 _ **A chain snapped.**_

With a weapon in my hand I was at home. With a weapon in my hand I was lethal.

Lethe as a cat. Every movement slices the air with the swiftness of an arrow, but I was unbreakable on every inch of me. My body was a bendable, _flexible_ , force of nature to not be messed with.

 _ **A chain snapped.**_

From my righthand I held the sword, gripping it for my dear life and other's, sweat trickling down my skin. My left hand felt the wind, the gravity, and made an advantage. Disorienting Alcyoneus by taking the gems he was made from and bending and tugging at them. Giving me time and openings I otherwise wouldn't have had.

 _ **A chain snapped.**_

Every ounce of strength I could keep in my arms transferred to my strikes, however useless they may be. From Arion's back I felt in place, like that piece had finally nuzzled in neatly, now standing out. The oil leaked into the ice on the ground. Every second buying time.

Time passed by though, fluidly, quick, making you believe that it could be controlled by an Titan lord. Making you curse the sun.

 _ **The chain snapped.**_

 _The last bond shattering echoed, or maybe it just did for me. Like releasing a gas, a bomb, and when his hand came free, Thanatos's power did to. It paralyzed me, like all the ice around me, frozen water, frozen world._

Time. I hated it.

I loved it… But I hated it.

I liked it keeping everyone... solid, stuck in one place. And organized not to mention. So life wouldn't drive you insane.

But I didn't like it when it end up in me going airborne a foot or so (this is after being hammer by the giant) then ending me up smashing against ice. (Which is what happened, if you couldn't tell.) The one moment I look away… Resulted in the next minute having me crumpled on the floor. Very metaphorical I must say.

Blurry images through my fluttering eyes, ones that didn't make sense. Ones that shouldn't make sense they were so improbable ( _notice how I don't say impossible_ ).

 **A/N: I lied before… I don't know how many chapters there gonna be. Sometime next week it should hopefully be done.**


	18. Jingle Bells, old chariots smell

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Rick Riordian does.**

My first hallucination was Frank as a eagle, swopping down on the son of Gaea with a sharp beak, then he was a bear, with thick glistening brown fur, so... huge. Scrapping at the precious metal with his claws. The scene flickered, with my quick blinks, making most of it passed by so quickly; Percy disappearing in a whirlwind of water, the giant getting beaten up and the shapeshifting I was somehow imagining. Finally, this time seeing an elephant, Frank charged Alcyoneus, sending the Bane of Pluto crumpling to the ground.

He went to my side, as a normal human, and help me up, pouring nectar into my mouth till I could see better.

"Did that... Really happen?" I asked. "Did you shape shift? Is that the gift your father was talking about... How...?"

"Long story, it's been in my family... For who knows how long. It's why I have the life stick." he passed said life stick back to me. As I put gratefully in my inside jacket pocket again, the short length of it made me cringe. "Look... The Canadian border is 10 miles away. If I could pull him with a rope..." Frank twiddled around with his fingers, but he seemed more comfortable, less clumsy and more centered.

"You serious?" I raised and eyebrow, while pushing the dirt off my skin and clothes. He shrugged. "Let's do it then."

There are many things you can do as an elephant, including but not limited to dragging a piece of meshed gems across borders. Who knew? (also... Who would've guessed giants knew themes songs and Christmas carols? And even more that they would sing them when knocked out?) I kept up with Frank the Elephant on Arion, trekking farther and farther away from Death, who had seemingly... Disappeared. Unfortunately, there wasn't a sign of Percy. Could children of Poseidon drown in the land of no gods?

The pachyderm animal made a conclusive stop, I gracefully slid off my horse and cut the ropes, allowing Frank to morph back into his original demigod form.

"You have the honors Jaques." He gave a small smile and stepped aside.

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED it's about to get a little gruesome.

In the middle of a song verse, I climbed up the giant's leg. I walked up him with ease and good balance to his neck, resting the tip of my sword on his Adam's apple, causing him to shake his head with confusion and daze.

"You... Cannot... Kill me..." he glared, mustering up anger or courage, but his legs were in disarray, as I mentally held them down.

"Check again dolt dumbo." Excuse my insulting skills."Next time you choice a place, make sure you're actually immortal everywhere on it." I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome to Canada idiot!" Frank shook his head back in forth in mock disbelief. Then I made a cut across the throat, bleeding out oil, which spurted everywhere.

"You did it." Frank said, holding out a hand, instead I just I slid down, and strutted towards Arion.

"Nah, you did. You should be proud. Now hop on Frank. You did a good job." I told him, he followed lead and joined me on the horse, we road back to find our friend.

Arion made better time the way back, and the ADHD speed up the whole thing.

I knew we were back where we were before since I could see the piles of gold again.

"COME ON THANATOS. SHOW YOUR COWARDLY FACE." I shouted out. Of course that did the trick, it always worked with gods. He appeared in front of us in all his dark glory.

"Still as obnoxious as ever. You're currently wondering if your friend is dead, and maybe wether or not I'm going to kill you." he observed. "You know the deal Arellano, as for you Zhang, you still have some stick left to burn before your time." Notice how he smoothed over the Percy part?

"What about Nico? Is he okay?" Always the protective older sister.

"You will need to save your brother to continue the quest of the Seven, that much is evident. It is important he is found." Thanatos eyes never left it's lock with mine. If he was trying to kill me he would find a way soon.

"If that's all you have to say I would appreciate you left us to saving our camp." I spat, he left in a black swarm.

"Uh guys, I was thinking we might need this gold!" a voice shouted, a figure in the distances, wearing a blue sweater hoodie and jeans.

"Percy!" I grinned, oh thank the gods! We might actually make it out of this alive!

Even with the three of us working together, including Percy's ability to breath underwater (which, yes, still held up here.) Frank being able to turn into various sea mammals and things, and my influence over gold, lacing Arion up to a chariot and filling it with various weapons, armor, and (of course...) The eagle... Took hours. Time we didn't have to spare. Camp Jupiter would be in ruins in only a matter of what seemed like mere moments.

And as we rode home, the rising sun seemed like a curse.


	19. Monsters Are Friends, But Some Eat Us

**A/N: I'm getting emotional here... But our girl Valeria will be back soon! Look forward to the next installment! Review review review... Oh and review if you can. XD I seriously feel like Ethempat is the only one here people... This chapter is when they reach the entrance. Disclaimer: I haven't gotten on owning this yet... SO I don't own anything.**

The camp's hills shadows by army tents, we were in a middle of siege.

"Come on! We have to make it through that tunnel!" I shouted, come on Arion... Come on...

The streets were empty, everyone had seemingly decided to avoid this area for the next 24 hours, reminding me of the Second Titan War.

"PERCY!" a ecstatic shout turning heads towards it's source, a 6 foot tall Cyclops wearing flannel, riding a grey furred mastiff hellhound who was giving me a curious look. And there... our red feathered friend Ella perched on the tight plaid jacket.

"Tyson! You found me!" Percy hopped off, to be scooped in a squeezing hug.

"You know this..." Frank didn't know how to complete his sentence.

"This is Tyson... Long story. Hey wait... Your the descendant of Periclymenus if I remember from that painting in your house... Who's the legacy of Neptune... Who's Poseidon... Which makes you... Ah what the heck! Tyson this is your brother, Frank!" Percy said, which caused Frank a bear hug too. "Tyson, this is Valeria, daughter of uh..."

"Pluto." I smiled politely, slipping off, joining them on the floor.

"Pretty cousin!" Tyson shouted, who knew a monster could be so smiley and have that baby like cuteness?

"This is Mrs. O'Leary. I kind of inherited her from a friend. How are you girly?" Percy scratched the beast behind the ears. "Hey... Nico knew Mrs. O'Leary... He used to... We... It was where I was... A camp..."

"Nico went to another camp?" Frank asked, I nodded.

"He told me Percy was coming... Now that Percy mentions this other place I'm guessing he was there the whole time." I shrugged. I started to play with my hair, holding it back to put in a tight bun, holding my hilt between my thighs while I put my long hair back. I guess it must've look like Nico's ponytail for a moment, cause it earned me a wet sloppy kiss from Mrs. O'Leary, it made me kinda sad... Where was my missing brother?

After the boy were done letting loose and cracking up about that, while I got Arion ready and feed him some gold, they gave a banner to Tyson to show he was friendly. Then Frank looked at me and said, "Are you sure you want this to be how Reyna finds out?"

"Honestly I don't have enough strength and energy right now to do anything else, this will have to do. Or I might pass out in battle." I said playing with my sword with my fingers.

"Let's go then." Percy nodded, and we charged.

We came out of that tunnel like ballistae blaring, which there were.

"Frank, to the 4th and 3rd. Percy can you take the 1st and 2nd cohort?" I asked, Percy nodded motioning for Tyson to follow after, sprinting, they all ran off.

Things were a chaotic mess everywhere, but I needed to get to the 5th cohort, and find Dakota.

Having to trudge though with the weight of the gold made it difficult to reach the Koolaidaholic.

"TO ARMS ROMANS." I called. "STAND!" The weapons glistened.

"Who are you?" I heard someone say from the crowd grabbing the imperial armor and weapons.

"I am your ally! Now will you fight with me? With your fellow legionaries?" I rallied. 'YES.' "Will we win?" 'YES.' "Will we fall?" 'NEVER!', you don't need anything more then to look like Reyna to get the crowd to join with you.

"Valerie?" Dakota said. "Arellano?"

"Yes Centurion Dakota." I said, I figured Reyna must've told him at sometime the name of the sister who was left on the island, since he was actually a reliable guy. Arion, who was unhitched now, turned around towards the battle. "Now there is much we have to do. We fight!" I rode off, my fellow cohort members behind me.

For years people would speak about the Eagle returning, Percy and Terminus destroying the giant, or maybe laugh about Frank the weasel but what I remembered happened before that, when the calvary came coming.

With the sound of the marching Amazon on the rolling lands, the leader; a dark figure, it was a great big theatrical reveal when they came forth. You could see the face of my sister, the Queen, and feel the last hope of the enemy collapsing then, it was all complete in this picture.

I rode off to meet Hylla, who took to the battle on foot.

"Have you seen Reyna yet?" She said, slashing through the chest of some monster or another.

"I just got here." I used my spatha as a spear, piercing a karopi so it was disintegrated to just oats on the ground, I pulled my sword back up. I shouted, "REYNA! Soy yo!" I couldn't find her. And my heart stopped for a sec, when I heard the sound of Scipo's hooves landing behind me.

"Yo te mataré 'para este, Arellano!" Reyna shouted in rapid fire Spanish, I figured she'd slap me if I turned around.

"I know I know you're going to kill me, Reyna, but can you do it later?" I held my head low.

"UGH I should've never trusted Di Angelo! But I'll have to deal with you once this is over!" And she galloped off, back into the sky to deal with Euryale and Stheno.

"Think she's _poco_ enojado?" I asked.

"More then _poco_ , little one." Hylla laughed. Walking off to join her troops.

The battle didn't last long with the Amazons now here, and the giant had been killed... For now he was dead. Thank Thanatos. Percy had been raised on a shield by the legion, making him the second praetor.

As I watched Jackson take the position of my boyfriend I felt Frank take my hand and motioned me aside, into New Rome where construction was already underhand.

"Did you talk with Reyna?" Frank asked me.

"Not really... She knows now though. I'm not sure she wants to come to terms with it yet." Like me and Jason. "But Hylla is here for now, which means Otera is dead and will stay dead. So for now my sisters are good... It's my brother I'm worried about." I admitted.

"You and your brother are two of a kind."

"Yeah... We're both shadows under this great sun." Shadows under the sun.

 **A/N: I'm not feeling that well, just FYI, stomach ache. Also, I apologize but I had to use Spanish in it, for those who speak it I'm sorry for mistakes, I used google translate.**


	20. Would You Give Me A Moment? Thanks

**A/N: *sniffles* Well.. *sniffs* There's always room for another story in my heart... (This chapter starts off right where the last left off) Disclaimer: Amazing! Wow! It seems here that I don't own these character and another big majority of things!**

"I just want to say thank you Frank." I said, no I was not so egotistical as to 'die a little inside' when I said that.

"For what?" He tilted his head.

"For being that friend... Someone to cry on and be there to hold me so I don't fall." I said.

"Ah well... Life can be a bunch of schist." He laughed. I guessed we'd have some good memories, I could imagine we'd tell them off like newspaper, 'Come Get Your ROFL Story Now! Does Not Include Laughing! 'It's Organic'!'.

"Sometimes it all legend, food trucks and dying..." I agreed with a serious nod, laughing. I was officially going insane, cracking.

"Oh my!" he completed, we throw our heads back and our shoulder bouncing, it was funnier when you were stressed out of your mind.

"I'm glad I came you know... I let down my wall of lies finally. And hopefully Reyna will have it in her heart to forgive me." I said once I regained my breath.

"There is a light side to it, when you lie, but it's always better when you tell the truth." Frank kept those eyes on me, constantly giving me a calculated look.

"Yeah well... Stay tuned to the explanations of my crazy life and their stunned reactions." I sat down on a bench. The destruction could've been worse, not many buildings had actually been effected, and no fatalities had occurred.

As he sat down next to me he said, "You have that expression, the one you gave me on the Pax."

I took a breath for a moment and then lead back, "I'm just thinking about how I should've known... About Jason missing being connected to Percy. Their the bridge... not to mention the needed glue.. Between the camps... But at the same time... people are gonna see me as more of a hero and less of a traitor when he comes. Since they blamed me."

"All of it's gonna change." He nodded, gazing with me at the city now.

I had a feeling before was all just jokes and test, oh sure your off a plane, on a train, and look its a gryphon! But the giants like our friend Al weren't all gonna die by crossing them over the border... Metaphorically speaking.

We were going to have to up our game.

We'd learned that gods miss spots and your not safe everywhere.

And figure out the easy way now to not put your hopes up and count on your luck just because your third time was generously a charm.

That the lord of time being evil isn't coincidence, and you should hate every hour that passes by you didn't spend right. (Also, a little thing about old chariots, if you have a horse to pull one bring some perfume or something cause you'll want to cover your nose.)

But most importantly, you have to know who your allies are, I had a feeling this was going to be a lesson I needed to learn.

 **A/N: *wipes tear and waves goodbye* See you next time amigos.**


	21. Preview and Important Info

**A/N: Yes, last chapter was the last chapter, this is just the preview for the next one, which will begin on June 1st I believe!** ** _Surprise_** **! Enjoy this for now! Just a note... I have a request story so please check it out! I'd actually take request with Valeria in them! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Reyna..." I said softly, as we laid on each other. The long talk to each other had been tiring, emotionally and figuratively, but our eyes were no longer red and puffy.

The sun set outside her room.

"Val?" she said, equally as quiet.

"What happens when the camp finds out? I can't be trusted... Even if I can... Everyones gonna expecting me to be like you. Like Hylla." I said with a bit of cracking.

"If they try to put one hand on you, they will have me to deal with, not to mention Frank and Percy." Reyna said confidently.

"I'm afraid... I don't think I have that part of me anymore... What if it's too late?" I couldn't get my sentimental schist together.

"It doesn't matter. You will always be my twin." She ran a hand through my hair.

"We are gonna have a issue," I laughed dryly. "Everyones gonna mix us up."

"We will figure it out." she smiled.

"Besides, I don't know how much longer we have to enjoy this reunion _pequeño hermana._ With Gaea on the rise... And the four of the Seven still out there..." I sighed, rubbing my fingers together.

"How will I know if you're alive?" she asked, mindlessly braiding my hair.

"You won't. You just have to trust me," I told her. "I need you to keep yourself safe. I know you're gonna want to help out but I need you to stay here and take care of camp... So Octavian doesn't destroy it."

"Everything I can do to help I will do. Wether here or there. I have Scipo remember," she pointed out. "Back... When you Iris Messaged me... You were gonna tell me the truth, right?"

"Yeah. I wanted you to know it was me all along incase I died in Alaska. A little selfish I guess but..."

"I can't believe I didn't notice this whole time." she shock her head back and forth.

"I was careful, I made sure to make myself different, not do any of my old habits, like accidentally call you sis. It was hard." I laughed.

"But you told Jason. Why?"

"Nico thought it was a good idea I told someone. I couldn't imagine not telling Jason anything... Me and you are bound because we are family... But I could loose him not telling him something like that. When you sent us on that quest together... I couldn't let him go."

"Makes sense... When I saw you before... I thought I was hallucinating. I was afraid you would slip through my fingers. That you would vanish again."

"Reyna... I won't ever forget you. I'm always gonna be in your heart and mind, and you'll be in mine." I said. _I promise._

 **A/N: I** **mportant : Challenge: I wanna keep track of how many people have read through the whole thing. So when your done send me a PM, if you can't think of something to say and don't wanna have a conversation just say: Schist dam and blue food. **


End file.
